Un Nuevo Legado
by Red Nightwing
Summary: Un Legado es algo que puede traspasar incluso las Dimensiones. La Aldea de Konoha disfrutaba de una nueva era de paz, pero todo cambiara cuando viajeros del Universo DxD lleguen a su Mundo. Naruto Uzumaki descubrirá algo que había olvidado hace muchos años atrás y como consecuencia, su familia... crecería un poco más.
1. Chapter 1

Hace 10 años, en la Dimensión regida por los Dioses Dragones conocidos como Ophis y el Great Red, un viajero llego.

¿Cómo lo hizo?

Aun el día de hoy nadie lo sabe, dicho viajero cayo en lo que todos conocemos como Kyoto, pero no en la Kyoto publica. No, ese viajero cayó en la verdadera Kyoto que está repleta de Youkai, seres mitológicos de la cultura Japonés.

¿Quién era ese viajero?

Pues en la Dimensión que cayo no era más que un simple desconocido, alguien sin hogar o lugar a donde ir, pero en su propia Dimensión ese viajero era importante, tanto así que su nacimiento fue el inicio necesario para que la profecía que hace miles de años se creó fuera cumplida.

Un niño de cabello rubio como el mismo oro, ojos azules más intensos que el mismo Cielo, ese mismo niño creció hasta ser adulto y lograr lo imposible. Así es, llamar por su nombre a todas las Bestias con Colas o mejor conocidas como Bijuu.

[Shukaku] [Matatabi] [Isobu] [Son Gokū] [Kokuō] [Saiken] [Chōmei] [Gyūki] [Kurama]

Esa misma persona logro ser reconocido como un Héroe por la Aldea en la que nació y luego por todo el Mundo.

Logro que la enemistad de las Aldeas quedara en el pasado y unirlas a todas a través de un Alianza, La Alianza Shinobi. Además, cumplió la promesa que hace años le hizo a su mejor amiga, el joven que considero su hermano regreso a la Aldea y logro comprender lo que significaba la Voluntad de Fuego.

Un Héroe es aquel que logra lo imposible, pero no solo con fuerza bruta, sino también con el Poder del Amor que habita en su corazón.

Sí. Eso es un Héroe, ese fue el Héroe en el que ese viajero se convirtió.

¿Quieren saber su nombre?

El nombre del hombre que a una muy temprana edad se convirtió en Leyenda. Bueno, pues su nombre es…

" _Uzumaki Naruto"_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Los Logros Del Hokage Naranja De Konoha (Parte I)_

Yasaka.

¿Quién es Yasaka?

Pues dejando de lado su belleza despampanante, cuerpo que no tiene nada que envidiarles a las misma Diosas, Poder de gran alcance y madre devota, pues Yasaka es la Líder de la Facción Youkai, una Facción que siempre se caracterizó por ser pacifista, pero que a pesar de eso era bien conocida por su poder destructivo.

Bueno, retomando donde nos quedamos.

Yasaka abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa, ¿Por qué? Pues porque la Líder de Kyoto ya no se encontraba en Kyoto, sino más bien en un lugar completamente blanco, ¿Qué era ese lugar? Pues ni ella misma podía responderse esa pregunta.

— ¡Kunou! — La Líder de Kyoto dejo todo de lado y llamo con preocupación a su única hija — ¡Kunou!

— ¡Oka-sama! — De inmediato Yasaka reconoció la voz de su pequeño retoño, giro para verla aliviada — Oka-sama, ¿Dónde estamos?

Yasaka suspiro, después de todo ella también tenía la misma duda.

— Yasaka-sama, ¿Sabe usted porque estamos aquí? — Una tercera voz le hablo con mucho respeto.

Se trataba de una joven adolescente de largo cabello rojo carmesí. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Ella era la hermana menor del actual Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

— Rias Gremory, veo que tú y tu nobleza también están aquí — La Líder de Kyoto le hablo a la Heredera Gremory — Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, lamento informarte que desconozco que hacemos en este extraño lugar.

Rias medito la respuesta hecha por Yasaka. Ella estaba igual que confundida que la Líder de Kyoto, después de todo hace solo unos minutos Rias y su nobleza se encontraban en la Residencia Hyodou viendo una Película y de pronto aparecieron en ese extraño lugar.

— Ria-tan — Una voz masculina pronuncio dicho mote cariñoso en un tono juguetón — Veo que también apareciste aquí con toda tu nobleza y Ravel-chan.

— Onii-sama — Al ver a su hermano mayor frente a ella le hizo dar cuenta que el lugar en donde estaban era cualquier cosa menor normal — Incluso esta Grayfia-Onee-sama, Otou-sama y Oka-sama contigo.

— ¡So-tan! — Los presentes giraron su vista de golpe al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la Maou Serafall Leviathan, mientras dicha Maou abrazaba con recelo a su hermana menor frente a la nobleza de esta última.

— Sirzechs — El Maou Rojo acudió al llamado de su amigo Azazel quien venía acompañado por Michael y varios Ángeles — Esto es preocupante, ¿Quién tiene tanto poder para traernos a todos a este lugar?

— Azazel tiene razón, este lugar tiene un aire… — Michael miro el lugar en donde se encontraban con melancolía.

— Un Aire Sagrado, ¿Cierto? — Su hermana menor, Gabriel termino la frase del Líder del Cielo — Este lugar es tan puro como el Cielo mismo, ¿Cómo es posible que este fenómeno exista?

Todos meditaron con cuidado las palabras dichas por Gabriel, después de todo ella no era considerada la hija predilecta de Dios por nada.

Pero era preocupante, muchas entidades se encontraban en dicho lugar.

Los Maous del Inframundo, la Nobleza entera de Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri e incluso Sairaorg Bael.

Los Líderes de Grigori, Vali Lucifer y su grupo.

Los Ángeles del Cielo.

Yasaka y su hija Kunou.

Incluso el Dios Odín apareció entre ellos.

 **[Saludos, mortales]**

Una voz resonó en todo el lugar.

 **[No se alarmen, sé que todos deben estar pensando quien o que los trajo aquí, ¿Cierto? Pero antes de que ataquen lo que no pueden ver, deben saber que esto era necesario]**

Todos guardaron brevemente silencio, después de todo no sabían que ser los había traído a todos a ese lugar. Sirzechs Lucifer tomo aire y dio un paso hacia adelante.

— Disculpe, ¿Pero nos puede decir su nombre, por favor? — El Maou Rojo pregunto con educación — Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos con quien estamos hablando.

 **[¿Mi nombre? Pues he vivido tanto tiempo, he transcendido el Pasado, Presente y Futuro que tener un nombre propio se me hizo algo absurdo. Pero está bien, durante gran parte del siglo XXX me conocerán como Paradox, pero ustedes pueden llamarme… Hagoromo Otsutsuki]**

¿Futuro?

¿Siglo XXX?

¿De qué estaba hablando ese ser? ¿De verdad es posible viajar en el tiempo?

 **[Si es posible el Viaje en el Tiempo, incluso entre Dimensiones si se tiene el poder necesario para romper los límites impuestos por la lógica, si tienes todo eso… puedes hacerlo. Es más, entre ustedes este alguien que compartió un fuerte vínculo con un Viajero Dimensional]**

Por instinto, todos voltearon hacia el Ángel Caído Azazel, después de todo si alguien hablo con un Viajero Dimensional de entre todos ellos solo el Líder de Grigori cumplía aparentemente las características.

— ¿Por qué carajos me miran solo a mí? — Azazel expresó su total disgusto — No todo lo ilógico que pasa tiene que ser culpa mía — Los demás solo lo miraron con expresiones de _"¿En serio?"_ — Esta bien, admito que he hechos cosas muy raras como ir a Asgard y robar un tallo del Arbol Yggdrasil para estudiarlo, pero hasta ahí, no he conocido a ningún Viajero Dimensional.

— Lo lamentamos Azazel-sensei — Se disculpó el Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodou — Es que, ¿Cómo decirlo? Solo usted podía tener dichas características.

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Issei. Ya no te daré la membrecía de Platinum que querías para el Club de Strippers de todas las Facciones que estoy construyendo — Le informo Azazel al Sekiryuutei.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor, Sensei! — El Sekiryuutei se lanzó hacia la pierna derecha de Azazel para rogar de inmediato — ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Pero no me niegue ver las Oppais de todas las mujeres de las Facciones! ¡Ya hasta un esquema de en qué orden iba a empezar!

— Está bien, lo pensare luego… pero es tu ultima advertencia, Issei — Amenazo el Líder de Grigori — ¿Quedo claro?

— ¡Hai, Sensei! — El Sekiryuutei asistió eufóricamente.

 **[El Ángel Caído no miente, ya que el Vínculo del que hablo fue un Vínculo Sentimental, específicamente… un Vínculo Amoroso entre 2 seres de Dimensiones Diferentes. Un Verdadero Amor Prohibido]**

Por alguna razón, las mujeres presentes suspiraron con adoración. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo un Amor Prohibido siempre llamaba la atención, incluso el romance entre Sirzechs Lucifer y Grayfia Lucifuge era tan memorable porque ellos pertenecían a 2 Facciones diferentes.

Si ese romance fue tan memorable, ¿Cómo no serlo el que fue entre 2 personas de Dimensiones Diferentes?

Pero la pregunta ahora era… ¿Quién había sido esa persona?

Después de varios minutos de debates mentales, todas las miradas se enfocaron en la Actual Líder de Kyoto quien precisamente era madre soltera de su única hija Kunou, ¿Coincidencia? Al principio siempre se creyó que el padre de Kunou fue un Youkai que murió en batalla, a ciencia cierto nadie sabía quién había sido el progenitor de la pequeña Heredera de Kyoto.

Al sentir las miradas sobre su madre y ella, Kunou apretó la mano de su progenitora.

— Oka-sama — La pequeña infante miro a su madre con algo de curiosidad — Lo que dijo ese hombre, ¿Es verdad?

Pero su madre no respondió, sino que afilo su mirada hacia el Cielo de dicho lugar, con sumo enojo en su expresión facial.

 **[No me mires así, Yasaka-hime. Sé que era tu secreto, pero créeme que todo lo que hago es necesario para prevenir la catástrofe que vendrá en un futuro. Esa niña que tú concebiste junto al Nanadaime Hokage es uno de los 3 Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego que salvaran el futuro]**

¿Nanadaime Hokage?

Los Líderes tradujeron dicho termino y el resultado fue: "La Séptima Sombra de Fuego". Ellos tenían que admitir que dicho título infundía respeto fuera donde fuera.

 **[El Viajero Dimensional que fue conocido como "El Niño de la Profecía". El Heredero de la Voluntad de Fuego fundada por mi hijo Asura Ōtsutsuki. El Hombre que llamo a los Bijuu por su nombre. Aquel que logro eliminar el Odio en su Dimensión y logro la paz en las Naciones Elementales para luego convertirse en Leyenda… Uzumaki Naruto]**

Uzumaki Naruto.

¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Yasaka escucho ese nombre salir de la boca de un tercero?

Pero en vez de molestarse más de lo que estaba, la Líder de Kyoto sonrió amablemente. Si había escuchado bien cada palabra dicha por Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Naruto, el niño revoltoso que conoció cuando era un adolescente logro su sueño, trajo la paz a su mundo y se convirtió en Hokage, no el Rokudaime Hokage como tenía planeado, pero si en el Nanadaime Hokage.

Estaba feliz y orgullosa por Naruto.

 **[Veo que tus Instinto Asesino cedió, ¿No es así? Pero si, Naruto Uzumaki logro sus sueños, trajo la paz a las Naciones Elementales, se convirtió en Hokage y… tubo una familia]**

Eso ultimo la lastimo un poco, claro que esperaba que Naruto se casara, tuviera hijos y fuera feliz, pero saber que lo hizo la hizo sentirse un poco… desplazada.

— Ya veo, me alegro por él. Logro sus metas y tubo lo que siempre quiso… una familia — Yasaka suspiro un poco — No podría sentir más que orgullo hacia el hombre del cual me enamore hace ya muchos años.

 **[Naruto es incapaz de recordarte, ¿Lo sabias, verdad? Viajar entre Dimensiones sin practica alguna tiende a causar efectos secundarios, la amnesia fue el caso de Naruto, para él lo que vivió junto a ti jamás paso y dichas memorias fueron suplantadas al pasar del tiempo]**

— Sí. Lo supe siempre. Naruto y yo llegamos a la conclusión que posiblemente cuando tuviera que regresar olvidaría todo, el Kyubi que habitaba dentro de él nos dio la idea, es… triste si lo piensas, ¿Cierto?

Los Líderes estaban consternados, ¿Entonces la que se Vinculó Sentimentalmente con el Viajero Dimensional fue Yasaka? Francamente, nadie espero que fuera ella a decir verdad.

— Yasaka-dono, lamento si mi pregunta la ofende, ¿Pero no pensó usted en notificar ese hecho al momento de firmar el acuerdo entre las Facciones? — Sirzechs fue el que hablo primero — No quiero sonar irrespetuoso con usted, pero creo que merecemos una explicación.

— Sirzechs Lucifer, yo firme como Líder de Kyoto, incluso les agradecí cuando me salvaran del ataque de la Facción de los Héroes, pero mi vida personal queda fuera de discusión, ¿No lo cree? — Cuestiono Yasaka, ella sabía que el Maou Rojo no lo decía de mala forma, pero aun así ella no quería hablar del tema.

— Pero…

— Debo resaltar que el apellido Lucifuge significa más de lo que muchos creen — Hablo Yasaka, causando cierto temor en Grayfia Lucifuge — Todos guardamos nuestros secretos, y lamento haber sacado a relucir eso último, pero si ustedes no comparten su vida privada yo no tengo porque hacerlo con la mía.

— ¿Cómo era ese Héroe? — Esta vez fue Gabriel quien hablo, extrañamente se veía mucha emoción en el semblante de la Serafín — Si es cierto que elimino el odio en su Dimensión quiere decir que es un hombre que posee un corazón puro, ¿Cómo era ese Héroe?

Yasaka sonrió ante la pregunta hecha por Gabriel.

— Francamente… — La rubia tomo unos segundos dramáticos — Ni idea. Amo a Naruto, pero cuando lo conocí era todo menos un Líder en el que confiar, era tonto e irresponsable, incluso un cabeza hueca, a pesar de que confié ciegamente que lograría cumplir su sueño… no me explico como lo hizo.

Todos tuvieron una gota de sudor bajar de la nuca, ¿Cómo alguien que admitía amar a otro podía decir tan tranquilamente los defectos que este poseía? Aunque bueno, dicen que para amar tienes que reconocer los defectos del otro, ¿Verdad?

— Aunque… — Yasaka mostro una mirada melancólica, pero que a pesar de eso trasmitía felicidad — Cuando prometía algo siempre lo cumplía sin importar el costo, Naruto es la clase de hombre que preferiría morir ante de romper una promesa, un hombre que rompe sus límites si eso le permite salvar al inocente, ese fue el hombre del cual caí plenamente enamorada hace unos años.

Las últimas palabras dichas por Yasaka si representaban a un Verdadero Héroe.

— Otou-sama, mi Otou-sama es esa clase de persona — Kunou se dijo así misma. Siempre había querido conocer a su padre, fue su sueño saber quién era, pero ahora que escuchaba hablar del de ese modo… la emocionaba mucho — Mi Otou-sama es increíble, ¿Verdad, Oka-sama?

— Sí. Tu padre es el mejor hombre de todos, Kunou — Yasaka acaricio tiernamente el radiante cabello dorado de su única hija.

 **[¿Quieres verlo?]**

— T-Tú… ¿Puedes hacer eso? — Yasaka tartamudeo un poco — ¿De verdad puedes llevarme junto a Naruto?

 **[Soy capaz de eso y más, después de toda esa fue la razón por las que los traje a todos hacia este lugar. Pero antes de eso, debo mostrarles el mundo al que los enviare, el antes y el después. Además, que mejor forma de hacerlo que desde la perspectiva del Héroe Shinobi]**

Frente a todos ellos apareció un hombre alto con piel gris, poseía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago, Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda.

Ese anciano era Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, o como también lo conocían en las Naciones Elementales… Rikudō Sennin.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa, ese hombre era fuerte, mucho más fuertes que todos ellos juntos.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki miro fraternalmente a la pequeña Kunou que se encontraba parada al lado de su madre, en un parpadeo el Rikudo Sennin se encontraba flotando en posición de loto frente a la infante y dijo:

— Sin duda alguna eres su hija, los ojos azules que posees son parte de la digna herencia de tu padre. Veo en tu alma una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que al pasar de los años crecerá para hacerse más fuerte. Sí, el poder que posees al igual que como tu hermano mayor algún día superara el de tu padre… tu futuro es un lienzo blanco para mí, pequeña.

— ¿E-Eso… es malo? — Pregunto un poco temerosa la pequeña heredera de Kyoto — ¿Qué no pueda ver mi futuro… es malo?

El Sabio de los 6 Caminos rio levemente antes de responder.

— En absoluto, pequeña princesa Kitsune — Hagoromo comenzó a flotar hacia el centro de todos los presentes — Eso solo significa que solo tú decides tu destino, que no estas atadas a las leyes naturales que trazan tu historia, eres igual que tu padre, alguien que es capaz de cambiar el curso natural del tiempo mismo para lograr que sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Kunou sonrió enormemente, ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo si había heredado algo de su padre además de los ojos azules.

El Rikudo Sennin invoco su Báculo e hizo aparecer frente a ellos una especie de cascada que mostraba imágenes en muy alta definición.

— Déjenme mostrarles el Mundo Shinobi, el lugar al cual los enviare en dentro de poco — Hagoromo imbuyo Chakra hacia la cascada para mostrarles todo a los presentes — Ustedes serán testigos de… "Los Logros Del Hokage Naranja De Konoha".

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¡Voy a traerte de vuelta a Konoha aunque tenga que romperte todos los hueso! — Un rubio de tan solo 13 años de edad hablo con rudeza — ¡SASUKE!

Lo que los presentes veían era la primera batalla entre Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha en el Valle del Fin.

— Déjalo, Naruto. Yo escogí mi camino y ni tú, ni Sakura o Kakashi tienen el derecho de oponerse a el — Sasuke Uchiha se colocó su Hitai-ate con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente para encarar a su mejor amigo — Este será el final, Naruto. Hoy conseguiré gracias a ti el poder que necesito para vencer a Itachi.

— ¿Entonces vas a romper el Vínculo, Sasuke? — Pregunto Naruto.

— Sí. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único que tengo, la persona que considere mi hermano — Sasuke apretó su puño con fuerza — Por eso debo matarte para obtener el poder que posee Itachi, debes morir… ¡NARUTO!

Y así… la primera batalla a muerte de ambos dio inicio.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Otou-sama es increíble — Kunou miro con estrellitas en los ojos la pelea que sostuvo su padre en la niñez — Es muy bonito, ya veo porque Oka-sama se enamoró de él.

Eso ultimo saco un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Yasaka.

— Así que ese es Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que prometiste traer al camino del bien — La Líder de Kyoto miro detenidamente la batalla que Hagoromo les enseñaba — Aun siendo niño mostrabas esa mirada tan llena de voluntad, siempre fuiste igual.

— A ver, déjenme ver si entendí — El Sekiryuutei actual, Issei Hyodou hablo en voz alta — Ese chico de pelo negro le dijo a Naruto que lo consideraba incluso su hermano, ¡Pero que tenía que matarlo igual! No entiendo que pasa hay.

— Issei-Kun, no creo que tú entre todos tengas derecho a reprochar eso. Después de todo Vali-kun y tu son buenos amigos pero a pesar de eso han luchado hasta la muerte — Su compañero Kiba Yuto le informo al castaño.

— No me recuerdes eso, Kiba — Dijo Issei brevemente avergonzado.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La batalla con Sasuke había terminado con la derrota de Naruto a manos del Ultimo Uchiha.

No pudo ganarle y como consecuencia… fallo en traerlo de vuelta.

— Veo que ya despertaste — El Sannin Jiraya le hablo al joven rubio — ¿Qué harás ahora? Seguirás caminando el mismo camino de Sasuke solo para traerlo de vuelta. Naruto, yo seguí ese mismo camino para intentar que Orochimaru regresara y mírame, perdí mucho años de mi vida en vano.

— Entréneme por favor, Ero-sennin — Le suplico el rubio cabeza hueca — Si usted me entrena sé que lograre traerlo de vuelta, le hice una promesa a Sakura-chan y no pienso romperla sin importar que.

— Entiende, hijo. Eres joven, tienes un camino por delante, dijiste que querías volverte Hokage, ¿No es así? Entonces no pierdas tu vida persiguiendo a alguien que no vale la pena, olvida a Sasuke y cumple tu sueño.

— ¡Alguien que no es capaz de salvar a su amigo no es digno de convertirse en Hokage! — Exclamo el rubio Uzumaki a su futuro maestro. Por alguna razón esas últimas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Jiraya — Se lo ruego, Ero-sennin, yo no flaqueare como usted lo hizo con Orochimaru, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y luego me convertiré en Hokage.

Jiraya lo miro seriamente y pregunto.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

— Porque hice una promesa y Naruto Uzumaki jamás rompe una promesa-Dattebayo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Veo en sus ojos una Voluntad inquebrantable, hace mucho tiempo que no veía eso en los ojos de un Guerrero — Opino con seriedad el Dios Nórdico — Pero también es triste que siendo solo un niño ya tenga tanto peso sobre sus hombros… es lamentable.

— Odín-dono tiene razón, por lo que veo se convierten en Shinobis a muy temprana edad y como consecuencia manchan sus manos de sangre siendo solo unos niños, es triste si lo piensas — Hablo Sirzechs Lucifer.

— **Su Voluntad jamás flaqueo, debido a eso se convirtió en quien es hoy en día — Afirmo Hagoromo.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Un rubio de 16 años se postro sobre una de las barandas de la Aldea de Konoha para mirar mejor el panorama.

— Han pasado 2 largos años — Dijo Naruto viendo la cambiada Aldea — ¡Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado!

— Naruto — Una voz femenina lo llamo.

— Oh, Sakura-chan — El rubio Uzumaki vio a su mejor amiga — ¿Cuánto tiempo? Veo que las cosas cambiaron mucho.

— Naruto-niichan — Un adolescente de cabello castaño apareció detrás de la peli rosa.

— Konohamaru, mira cuanto has crecido — Naruto saludo a su primer y único discípulo oficial — Eres más alto que yo a tu edad, jejeje.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Yo lo conocí 6 meses antes de que regresara a Konoha, tal como sale ahí es como yo lo recuerdo — Yasaka miro melancólicamente el aspecto del rubio Uzumaki — Es como si lo viera por primera vez otra vez.

— Es un joven apuesto — Dijo Venelana Gremory — Pero solo tenía 16 años cuando íntimo contigo… ¿No era un poco pequeño?

— Las cosas se dieron como tuvieron que ser — Medito Yasaka — Pero créeme, cuando estábamos juntos, Naruto era todo menos pequeño.

Las Demonios femeninas adolescentes se sonrojaron ante tales palabras, Kunou al ser pequeña solo las miro sin comprender que ocurría.

— Maldito rubio con suerte, mira que poder hacerlo con Yasaka a los 16 años… te maldigo mocoso — Musculo Azazel celoso.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Lo siguiente que vieron fue la prueba impuesta por Kakashi al Equipo #7, luego fueron las pláticas que Naruto sostuvo con ellos para ponerse al corriente.

La batalla en Suna contra los Akatsuki que secuestraron a Gaara, además de los leves destellos que el Kyubi mostro a través de su chakra.

Luego de eso las imágenes se posaron en el regreso del Equipo #7 a Konoha.

— Kiba, Shino… ¿Cómo están? — Naruto saludo animado a sus dos viejos amigos — Wow, Akamaru ha crecido mucho-Dattebayo.

— Pues que esperabas, Akamaru es mi perro ninja y crecerá mucho más que eso — Comento Kiba con orgullo, obteniendo un ladrido en forma de afirmación de parte de Akamaru — Veo que regresaste, Naruto, pero no te confíes, nosotros nos volvimos mucho más fuertes en estos 2 años.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelear bola de pelos? — Pregunto Naruto.

— Cuando y donde quieras rubio cabeza hueca — Respondió Kiba.

— Ustedes dos cálmense, Naruto-kun acaba de regresar de una misión — Dijo Shino intentando calmarlos.

— Es verdad, necesito que alguno de ustedes dos me ayude — Dijo Naruto — Iremos a una misión y necesito un tercer miembro en mi equipo, ¿Pueden hacerlo?

— Lo lamento, Naruto-kun. Yo tengo una misión mañana temprano — Respondió Shino con algo de pena por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

— Yo iría, pero debo atender asuntos del clan Inuzuka con mi madre — Dijo Kiba igual de desanimado por no poder ayudar como Shino.

— Ya veo — Naruto estaba por desistir hasta que noto como unos finos cabellos se escondían en la pared detrás de el — Es cierto…

El rubio Uzumaki corrió hacia la pared y sin pensar lo que diría a continuación poseía doble significado exclamo:

— ¡Hinata, te necesito!

La hermosa Kunoichi de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos color perla solo pudo escuchar esas palabras antes de que su blanco rostros se transformara en un intenso foco rojo debido al potente sonrojo.

— N-Naruto-kun… — La joven Hyuga le costaba pronunciar sus palabras.

— Oye Naruto, ¿Qué andas diciendo en la calle como si nada? — Lo regaño Kiba — Mira como pusiste de nerviosa a Hinata.

— He, pero yo la necesito para una misión — Es claro que Naruto desconocía el efecto que sus palabras causaban en el corazón de la hermosa Hyuga.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Yasaka no sabía si reír o llorar por lo denso que era el rubio del cual se enamoró en la adolescencia.

— Ese perro es inmenso — Opino Saji sorprendido — Jamás he visto un perro así de grande en la vida real.

— Es porque los perros normales jamás crecerían hasta ese tamaño — Sona ajusto sus gafas mientras veía lo hechos ilógico que ocurrían en esa dimensión — Ese lugar es más extraño de lo que pensé.

— Algo anda mal aquí — Issei enfoco su seria mirada en Hinata Hyuga — Esa mujer es más de lo que aparenta.

— ¿Crees que tenga alguna habilidad especial? — Akeno Himejima pregunto.

— Algo así. Mis ojos jamás me engañarían, esa mujer, ella es… ella es… ¡ELLA ES COPA D! — Exclamo sin vergüenza alguna el actual Sekiryuutei — ¿Pero cómo puede ocultar esos maravillas pechos? Es insólito, ella está cometiendo un pecado terrible al hacerlo.

— Copa D, ¿En serio? — Por raro que parezca fue Vali Lucifer quien cuestiono dicha afirmación — ¿Cómo ocultaría eso?

— Pues usa vendas en el pecho y la ropa holgada termina el trabajo… ¡Que desperdicio, maldición!

— Sus ojos son preciosos — Opino la pequeña Kunou — Parecen dos par de perlas.

— **Es un Kekkei Genkai, una Línea de Sangre conocida como el Byakugan. Con esos ojos ella es capaz de mirar Cientos de Kilómetros y también a través de los objetos como si no fuera, solo los Hyuga poseen esa habilidad especial. Además, esa chica es la Princesa del Byakugan, la mujer que salvo al Héroe Shinobi de ser tentando por la oscuridad.**

Los presentes escucharon sin interrumpir, en esa Dimensión poseían habilidades increíbles después de todo. Pero Yasaka solo hizo caso a las últimas palabras dichas por el Rikudo Sannin, si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, esa mujer… fue la que se convirtió en la esposa de Naruto en el futuro.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Sasuke Uchiha apuntaba su espada contra la espalda de Naruto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? El tiempo que perdiste buscándome pudiste haberlo usado en entrenar para convertirte en Hokage.

— Alguien que no es capaz de salvar a su amigo no es digno de convertirse en Hokage, Sasuke.

Luego de eso los presentes miraron como Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron frente a una enorme jaula que encerraba lo que pudieron reconocer como un Kyubi.

— Así que eso es lo que llevas dentro, eso… es lo que te hace especial — Sasuke miro la jaula que encerraba al temible Kyubi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, maldito Uchiha? — Opino el temible Kyubi no Yokou — Esos ojos son iguales a los de esa persona, la oscuridad y la maldita maldición de odio. Si, ese Sharingan… ¡Es igual a los de Uchiha Madara!

Sasuke hizo caso omiso y apretó la cabeza hecha de chakra del Kyubi para hacerlo explotar y dijo:

— Y a mí… que me importa todo eso.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¿Un Kyubi? ¿Qué hace un Kyubi en esa dimensión? — Ajuka hablo con duda — ¿Quiere decir que los Youkai existen ahí?

— **No. Ese es mi hijo mayor, tiene ese aspecto porque fue el que tomo cuando yo lo cree, pero ahí no existen Youkai como en Kyoto.**

— Esos ojos también son especiales, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Michael — El Kyubi los llamo Sharingan, ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?

— El Sharingan es un Kekkei Genkai del clan Uchiha. El Sharingan le permite al usuario copiar cualquier Jutsu siempre y cuando no sea a través de una Línea de Sangre, Naruto me dijo que antes de la masacre Uchiha el Sharingan los hizo más fuerte que los Hyuga — Explico Yasaka ante la duda de todos.

— Así que también posees conocimientos sobre esa Dimensión, la verdad ya no me sorprende mucho — Opino Azazel como si fuera algo muy natural.

— El me conto ciertas cosas en el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no deberías extrañarte, Azazel-dono — Respondió Yasaka al Líder de Grigori.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En la oficina de la quinta Hokage todo estaba en silencio.

Los Jefes Sapos conocidos como Ma y Pa en compañía del ya no tan pequeño Gamakichi mostraban mucho dolor en su mirada, Tsunade miraba ida el techo de la oficina levemente junto a Shizune.

— ¿Ero-sennin… está muerto? — La voz totalmente quebrada de Naruto quiso rectificar lo que hace solo segundos Tsunade le informo — ¿C-Como? Ero-sennin es un Sannin, el Shinobi más fuerte de Konoha… — Naruto se negaba a creer con todas su fuerzas que su Sensei había fallecido en batalla — ¡No puede estar muerto!

— Naruto, yo… — Las palabras simplemente no salían de la boca de Tsunade.

— ¡¿Por qué lo enviaste solo, Ba-chan!? — Exploto en reclamo el joven Uzumaki — ¡El jamás te habría dejado ir sola a una misión suicidad! — El dolor era lo que hablaba en esos momentos en Naruto — Ero-Sennin es quien iba a ser el Quinto Hokage, no tú, el… el… ¡Él no te habría mandado directo a la muerte!

Cada palabra era como un puñal que perforaba con fuerza el corazón de Tsunade.

— ¡Naruto-chan! — Exclamo Pa, pero ya era tarde, el rubio de ojos azules había abandonado la oficina de la Hokage y salió corriendo sin destino fijo en su haber.

Estaba roto, totalmente desecho y no tenía fuerzas para seguir hacia adelante.

Jiraya se había transformado en el padre que nunca tuvo, en el ejemplo de Shinobi que quería llegar a ser, ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en dejarlo solo? Era injusto… muy injusto.

Pero lo que más lo mataba desde adentro, es que todo lo que paso… fue su culpa. Si no hubiera sido un Jinchuriki, si tan solo no tuviera en su interior al Bijuu de 9 colas, Jiraya jamás abría arriesgado su vida para intentar protegerlo.

Era débil.

Entreno 2 años sin descanso, pero aun así… seguía siendo débil.

¿De qué le sirvió todo su esfuerzo?

Sasuke sigue afuera cometiendo crímenes, Konoha había sido atacada 2 veces en un corto periodo de tiempo por la mano de Akatsuki, era incapaz de controlar más de 3 colas del chakra del Kyubi.

Quizás después de todo el destino tenía razón, un perdedor siempre seria… un perdedor.

— N-Naruto-Kun… — Una débil voz lo llamo desde su espalda.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, el rubio Uzumaki volteo levemente para mirar a quien lo llamaba.

— ¿H-Hinata? — Naruto miro sumamente extrañado a la Heredera Hyuga — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Intento irse del lugar, pero la Hyuga fue más rápida y lo tomo por la manga de la franela — Vete Hinata, yo quiero, quiero… estar solo.

Cuando Hinata vio los ojos azules del rubio, aquellos ojos que siempre poseían un brillo único en su mirada, pero que ahora estaban tan secos y mostraban un vacío muerto en vez de esperanza, casi se le rompe el corazón.

— E-En los exámenes C-Chinnin — Tomando un poco de valor, Hinata comenzó a hablarle al rubio Uzumaki — Y-Yo estaba por tirar la toalla. P-Pero… p-pero… ¡Yo escuche tu voz! — Le dijo la princesa Hyuga al rubio Uzumaki — Tu voz me transmitió fuerzas para pelear. S-Sé que no soy S-Sakura-san, pero quiero ayudarte… serte útil.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue lo único que pronuncio el rubio Uzumaki.

— Porque tú me cambiaste mi vida, Naruto-kun — Sonrió cálidamente la Hyuga — Hiciste que Neji-niisama regresara al buen camino, que Gaara-san se volviera una buena persona, has logrado tantas cosas con pura fuerza de voluntad, yo no quiero… no quiero… — Por alguna razón el tartamudeo se había esfumado como por arte de magia — ¡Que el legado de Jiraya-sama termine aquí!

Eso último hizo reaccionar al chico.

El Legado de Jiraya el Sannin.

" _Mi sueño es que este mundo algún día pueda tener paz, Naruto. No una paz pasajera que se pierda al pasar de los años, sino una paz que perdure para siempre"_

" _¿Cómo lograras ese sueño, Ero-sennin? Ya estás muy viejo para eso"_

Por alguna razón, una vaga conversación que sostuvo con Jiraya hace casi 2 años llego a su mente.

" _Jejeje, Orochimaru me dijo algo parecido la última vez que nos vimos. Pero sabes, Naruto, no necesariamente yo tenga que cumplir ese sueño, para algo se crearon los Legados"_

" _¿Legados? ¿Tienes un Heredero, Ero-sennin?"_

" _Quizás no de sangre, pero si alguien con el cual forje un Vínculo"_

Naruto llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho y apretó la franela que llevaba puesta con fuerza, mientras un nudo se hacía en su garganta.

" _Y estoy seguro que esa persona lograra lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer. Después de todo, El Ninja Cabeza Hueca Número Uno en sorprender a las personas en mi tan preciado heredero…"_

Es cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo a punto de olvidar algo tan importante?

— Yo Herede la Voluntad de mi Maestro — Basta de llorar, el rubio seco sus lágrimas y una vez más el Fuego que representaba la Voluntad de Fuego ardió con fuerza dentro del corazón de Naruto Uzumaki — Hinata… — Naruto volteo para verla nuevamente mientras le sonreía con calidez — Gracias por todo.

Y en un flash de velocidad desapareció.

Fue por unos cortos segundos, pero la princesa Hyuga pudo verlo claramente, aquel brillo y fuerza de voluntad habían regresado al espíritu del rubio Uzumaki. Y eso… era suficiente para ella.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Estuvo a punto de quebrarse psicológicamente, pero pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, ese sujeto… es un verdadero hombre — Sairaorg Bael reconoció de inmediato la valía que poseía Naruto Uzumaki — Algún día desearía cruzar mis puños con él, estoy seguro que una batalla así jamás podría olvidarla.

— Por un momento el odio y la oscuridad estuvieron a punto de invadirlo — Murmuro Gabriel mirando con una sonrisa el desenlace de dichas imágenes — _"Esa chica lo salvo" —_ Abría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta que Hinata poseía sentimientos románticos por Naruto. Además, Gabriel era un Ángel y los sentimientos puros eran fáciles de detectar por ella — Es una buena persona después de todo.

— Su maestro fallecido poco después de que Naruto regresara a su Dimensión — Dijo Yasaka con algo de dolor. Naruto le había hablado de Jiraya con mucho entusiasmo, algo que ella detecto de inmediato y llego a la conclusión que para el rubio Uzumaki el Sannin se los Sapos era como si fuera su padre — Lo lamento tanto Naruto, si hubiera estado ahí te habría apoyado — Sí. Eso era lo que la mataba por dentro, no haberlo podido ayudar en los momentos difíciles, pero más que eso, saber que alguien ocupo el lugar que por derecho era de ella la hacía sentir un poco excluida — _"Así que estaba en lo cierto. Esa chica, Hinata Hyuga es quien se convertirá en su esposa en el futuro"._

La última oración la dijo en sus pensamientos.

— Sin duda su Dimensión es totalmente diferente a la nuestra, incluso los Sapos pueden hablar como si se trataran de personas — Dijo Azazel, el Ángel Caído le prestaba atención al más mínimo detalle — Ese lugar es increíble, aunque está a años de poseer la tecnología de la que nosotros gozamos, no por eso deja de ser un lugar al cual me gustaría ir a investigar.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Las siguientes imágenes fueron en la batalla que libro Pain en Konoha, lo que llevo la destrucción de la misma a manos del ese entonces conocido jefe de Akatsuki.

En un último intento por proteger a su pueblo, Tsunade había empleado todo su chakra, hasta la última gota para salvar a los civiles y ninjas por igual de morir enterrados en la terrible destrucción.

— Eres una estúpida, Gondaime Hokage — Un serio Pain opino con asco — Gastaste todo tu chakra en unos inservibles humanos, y con eso también perdiste la última oportunidad que poseía para ganarme — El Líder de Akatsuki camino hacia atrás y dejo que sus clones se hicieran cargo — Acaben con ella, esta Aldea y sus habitantes… conviértanlos en polvo.

Uno de los clones de Pain se lanzó con rapidez hacia la débil Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade vio su final acercarse, pero no importaba, protegió a su pueblo con todo lo que tenía y no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

" _Un Hokage es aquel que vela por lo demás. Tsunade, yo estoy seguro que tu serás una grandiosa Hokage, como tu amigo y compañero Sannin, puedo apostar por eso"_

Las palabras que Jiraya le dijo hace años cuando estaba por ser nombrada la Quinta Sombra de Fuego llegaron a su mente.

Con una sonrisa, la Sannin de las Babosas encaro al terrible enemigo sin temor alguno en su mirada.

Pero…

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Su final nunca llego. Para sorpresa de todos incluida Tsunade, el clon de Pain impacto contra el suelo debido a que un Rasengan golpeo su pecho y lo destruyo en cuestión de segundos.

— La Hokage no debería hacerse cargo de asuntos tan poco importantes — Esa voz, ¿Cómo olvidar esa voz? Aunque ya había maduro, aún seguía teniendo la voz de aquel niño que la hizo perder su miedo a la sangre y le sembró de nuevo la Voluntad de Fuego por la que su abuelo lucho toda su vida — Yo me hare cargo, usted descanse… Ba-chan.

— Naruto… — Sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, Tsunade le sonrió al joven que consideraba su nieto y le dijo unas últimas palabras — Llegas tarde… niño tonto.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Naruto batallo con fuerza con todos los clones de Pain, incluso muchos pensaron que perdería cuando lo atacaron a traición desde la espalda y lo sostuvieron, pero ninguno espero que Naruto dejara que le absorbieran la energía de Sennin para convertir a ese clon en piedra.

Luego de varios momentos más, Naruto llego a un estado crítico donde perdió por completo su modo Sennin y su chakra quedo prácticamente nulo.

— No, no, no… ¡NOOOOO! — Maldijo con rabia el joven Uzumaki al ver como su poder se esfumaba.

— Diste pelea, Kitsune, pero tu incompetencia termina aquí — Pain activo el Rinengan para atraer el cuerpo de Naruto cerca de él, cuando lo tubo cerca uso sus tubos imbuidos de chakra para empelarlo en el suelo — Jinchuriki del Kyubi, yo he ganado.

Naruto se encontraba inmovilizado, sus piernas, brazos y pecho habían sido perforado por los tubos de Pain, ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Esta era su derrota?

— Esto se acabado… Kitsune — Pain alzo su puño dispuesto a matar al último Uzumaki, pero tuvo que retroceder para evitar que el puño suave de los Hyuga tocara su pecho — Otro insecto vino a estorbar.

— Hinata, ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí! — Naruto miro horrorizado como su compañera de generación vino a ayudarlo — ¡No eres rival para el!

— ¡Lo sé! — Le respondió la Hyuga mientras intentaba remover los tubos de chakra que Pain incrusto en el cuerpo de Naruto — Pero si tu mueres, todo esto se acaba.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Naruto simplemente no entendía porque alguien arriesgaría su vida de esa forma por él — ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida por alguien como yo?

— Porque, porque yo… — La Princesa Hyuga se colocó en posición de ataque para encarar a Pain — Porque yo te amor, Naruto-kun.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Oh My God — Exclamo Serafall en un chirrido de emoción — Esta es la primera confesión que escucho en medio del campo de batalla — La Maou Leviathan amaba en romance y lo que acababa de ver, como un doncella arriesgaba su vida para proteger al hombre que ama la conmovió enormemente — ¡Soy #TeamHinata ahora!

— Serafall — Sirzechs la reprendió y señalo con discreción la posición en donde se encontraba Yasaka, la cual la miraba con clara molestia — No queremos ganarnos un enemigo.

— Pero Sirz-chan, no viste como ella valientemente se lanzó contra un enemigo al cual no podría vencer solo para salvar a Naruto-chan — Le reprocho Serafall en modo Fanboy — Yo apoyo ese amor, lo juro por mi título de Levi-tan.

— Tú harás que nos maten — Sirzechs suspiro resignado, nada podría cambiar de parecer a su buena amiga.

— Oka-sama, ¿Por qué la mujer de ojos bonitos le dijo a Otou-sama que lo ama? — Kunou pregunto extrañada — ¿No eres tú la novia de Otou-sama?

— Etto, Kunou — Yasaka intentaba hallar una formar de cómo explicarle a su pequeña la situación — Veras, tu padre y yo, como decirlo… no estamos justos en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué? — Rebatió la pequeña Kitsune.

— Pues, lo que pasa es… — Yasaka le rogaba a los Dioses que la ayudaran en esta situación.

— ¡Miren lo que pasa! — Odín señalo la transformación oscura que estaba teniendo Naruto.

— Gracias Dioses… — Agradeció mentalmente Yasaka al Dios Nórdico.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La furia de Naruto… había rebasado el límite.

Ver como Hinata fue aparentemente asesina por Pain hiso que la poca cordura que aun poseía se esfumara en un simple parpadeo. El Chakra del Kyubi invadió su cuerpo por completo y la transformación dio inicio.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete colas de chakra se formaron alrededor de Naruto. Lo que estaba ahí ya no era Naruto, era el Kyubi desenfrenado con sed de venganza y ganas de asesinar a Pain.

La batalla entre Naruto/Kyubi Vs Pain dio inicio nuevamente.

El jefe de Akatsuki intento defenderse, pero la fuerza bruta del Kyubi no Yokou era superior, el instinto puro de la bestia era más rápido que sus movimientos plenamente analizados.

Pero eso no era lo importante, sino más bien lo que ocurría en el sub-consiente del joven Uzumaki.

El rubio estuvo a punto de remover el sello y dejar libre al Bijuu más poderoso, pero una mano lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quién… eres tú? — El rubio Uzumaki miro con cuidado a la persona que había aparecido frente a el — Tu eres…

— Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, y también… — La Cuarta Sombra de Fuego se presentó frente al rubio Uzumaki — Soy tu padre… Naruto.

Una fuerte revelación fue revelada.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Luego de que el rubio le propinara un golpe en el abdomen a su padre, que este último le explicara la situación y como se habían dado las cosas, Naruto pareció entender que ocurría.

— Veo que mi tiempo se acaba — Minato miro como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer — Lo siento mucho, hijo. De verdad me hubiera gustado ver como pasabas de un niño a un hombre, eso jamás me lo podre perdonar.

— Yo siempre te admire, aun sin saber la verdad, tú fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir todo el tiempo. El Civil Prodigio que se convirtió en Hokage, seguí tu leyenda y no me he dado por vencido — Naruto seco las lágrimas de sus ojos — Soy lo que soy debido a ti, así que… ¡Gracias-Dattebayo!

Antes de desaparecer por completo, Minato le dedico una última mirada a su hijo y dijo para sí mismo:

" _Sin duda alguna, tú serás… quien traiga la paz a este mundo"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Ese era mi abuelo — Kunou no esperaba eso, una cosa era ver a su padre en la niñez y adolescencia, pero a su abuelo, esa si no la vio venir — Mi abuelo también es muy bonito, Ka-chan.

— Minato Namikaze — Yasaka había escuchado ese nombre salir de la boca de Naruto muchas veces — Tu ídolo y modelo a seguir resulto ser tu padre… sin duda alguna estabas destinado a lograr un gran cambio, Naruto.

— ¿Cómo es posible que un muerto visite a un vivo? — Ravel pregunto impactada ante lo que estaba viendo — Ni siquiera aquí eso es posible.

— **Naruto Uzumaki es capaz de crear milagros, eso que viste no es nada a comparación con lo que el hará en un futuro cercano.**

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki definía a Naruto como un ser capaz de lograr milagros y con lo que estaban viendo, los presenten comenzaron a caer en cuenta que cada palabra dicha por el Rikudo Sennin… era totalmente ciertas.

— Pero aún no termina, ¿Verdad? — Opino Ajuka — Falta que venza al verdadero Pain.

— **Miren lo que pasara a continuación, como el Héroe redime a un Villano.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Los sueños de Jiraya-sensei carecían de realismo, lograr la paz mediante el dialogo es imposible. Yo traeré la paz a este mundo, pero eliminando con mi mano a aquellos que desobedezcan mi palabra — Nagato Uzumaki, el verdadero Pain declaro con rudeza.

— Eso no sería paz sino una dictadura — Reprocho Naruto Uzumaki — La paz que Ero-sennin predicaba si puede ser hecha, y yo te lo mostrare — Naruto saco de su chamarra un pequeño libro — Este libro fue hecho por Ero-sennin, el primer libro que escribió y que jamás público…

" _La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz"_

Ese era el nombre del libro.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora que se eso? — Nagato cuestiono las palabras de Naruto — Ya es muy tarde para mi creer en la palabras de Jiraya-sensei, y aun si lo hiciera… no soy digno de ellas — Lo último lo dijo con mucho dolor — Yo asesine a Jiraya-sensei

— La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz narra la historia de un Ninja que jamás se dio por venció en su sueño. Pero lo que verdaderamente llama la atención aquí no es que Ero-sennin lo haya escrito, sino en la persona en la que se inspiró para hacerlo — Naruto le mostro la parte trasera a Nagato, lugar en donde salía el nombre de la persona que lo inspiro para crear su primera obra maestra — Ero-sennin dejo muy en claro que sus discípulos lo inspiraron, pero que sin duda uno de ellos fue quien lo impulso a hacerlo, el nombre de ese discípulo es… Nagato Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki de cabello rojo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. El, no Yahiko o Konan, sino él fue quien lo inspiro para crear ese libro.

— Y el nombre del Héroe de ese libro… — El rubio Uzumaki se señaló así mismo con mucha fuerza de Voluntad — Se llama Naruto.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Naruto Uzumaki, confiare el sueño que yo una vez tuve y ahora vuelvo a tener, el sueño de Jiraya-sensei a ti — Nagato comenzó a almacenar el chakra restante en su cuerpo para realizar su última técnica — Se cómo ese Héroe que Jiraya-sensei soñó que algún día nacería.

— Lo prometo — Aseguro Naruto.

 _ **[Rinnen Tensei]**_

Usando todo el poder vital que poseía, Nagato Uzumaki redimió su camino en los últimos segundos de su vida.

Por unos cortos segundos, Nagato pudo apreciar la imagen de su difunto Sensei detrás de Naruto, mientras que este pronuncia unas palabras que hace muchos años no escuchaba.

" _Bien Hecho, Nagato"_

Una traicionera lagrima bajo por la mejilla del Uzumaki de cabello rojo. Antes de morir y reunirse con Yahiko, el Uzumaki pronuncio en sus mentes sus últimas palabras:

" _Gracias, Jiraya-sensei"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Issei Hyodou se encontraba llorando a lagrima tendía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eso que vio le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

— Nagato no era un villano después de todo, solo era un hombre que perdió el camino del bien — Opino Michael — Merecía una Segunda Oportunidad, espero consiga la paz eterna.

— La Guerra puede corromper incluso al alma más pura, Nagato fue víctima de eso — Dijo Serafall con tristeza, ella había visto muchas buenas personas cambiar de bando debido al dolor — Bien hecho, Naruto-chan.

— Incluso hiciste que el villano que asesino a tu Sensei regresara al buen camino, sin duda alguna tu puedes crear milagros, Naruto — Yasaka seco una lagrima de orgullo en su mejilla — Eres el mejor.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Konoha – Hogar De La Familia Uzumaki**_

En la habitación principal del complejo Uzumaki se podían visualizar dos figuras, ambas se encontraban desnudas y solo eran tapadas por las finas sabanas de sedas que poseían en la habitación.

Esas personas eran Naruto Uzumaki y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki.

Luego de los sucesos de los fallidos Exámenes Chunnin, la Invasión Fallida de los Ōtsutsuki y muchos otros problemas, al fin tenían paz en la Aldea de Konoha.

Cuando por fin tubo tiempo libre, Naruto hiso lo que no había hecho en meses, hacer el amor con su mujer, la persona de la cual se enamoró hace ya varios años, la mujer que fue a rescatar a la misma luna de aquel lunático que quería obligarla a casarse con él en contra de su voluntad.

La amaba, después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. Hinata le dio lo que siempre deseo en su vida, una familia feliz, un hijo igual de imperativo que él, una hermosa y cariñosa princesa.

Su vida era perfecta, valió la pena tantos sacrificios después de todo, pues ahora era feliz.

" _Te amo, Yasaka-chan"_

El Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi parpadeo extrañado, ¿Qué donde había venido eso? El jamás le había dicho "Te amo" a otra mujer a parte de Hinata.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero dentro de muy poco las cosas cambiarían en Konoha, muchos más de lo que ya habían cambiado antes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo I (parte I) The End**_

 _ **Terminamos con el Capítulo I, al menos la Parte I de dicho capitulo. ¿Qué les puedo decir? La Historia llego como un flash y desde ayer en la noche empecé a escribirla para compartirla cuanto antes.**_

 _ **¿Cómo se me ocurrió? Pues ni idea, solo pensaba que ya había muchos Fanfic de Naruto x Highschool DxD muy cliché y bueno, la idea me vino a la mente y como no la sentí cliché, pues la plasme en Word y ahora la comparto con ustedes.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Si les gusto? ¿Si quieren que la continúe?**_

 _ **No quiero sonar demandante, pero mientras más Reviews reciba pues más rápido publicare, jejeje. Ya que así sabré si les gusto o no mi pequeña historia, pero de verdad espero les haya gustado y les haya servido para pasar el rato.**_

 _ **Veré que tanto les gusto, si veo que tuvo buen recibimiento la continuare de inmediato.**_

 _ **Un saludo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

En plenos exámenes Chunnin la Aldea de Konoha fue invadida por un grupo conformado por 3 Otsutsuki, 2 de ellos habían sido derrotados y eliminados en la batalla, pero 1 logro escapar y aun el día de hoy se desconoce su paradero.

Gracias al entonces hecho sacrificio de Naruto Uzumaki, el Nanadaime Hokage detuvo el ataque que los Otsutsuki lanzaron en la arena de los exámenes Chunnin y gracias a eso la Aldea no se destruyó al momento del impacto.

Pero bueno, todo resulto bien al final.

La paz reino nuevamente en las Naciones Elementales, aunque debido al ajetreo los datos se perdieron y como consecuencia no hubo promociones a Chunnin para ninguno de los Gennin presentes, pero ya buscarían la forma de solucionar ese problema muy pronto.

Los Kages regresaron a su respectivas Aldeas, aunque en secreto los 5 Kages más Sasuke habían quedado en reunirse en unos días para planear una contramedida por si algo así volvía a ocurrir.

Algo allá afuera los estaba esperando, algo que ellos desconocían se acercaba lentamente. Pero para eso estaban ahí, para proteger la paz del mundo por el cual muchos habían muerto, y precisamente por esas personas que fallecieron en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi con la esperanza que la paz reinaría, por esas personas… no podían permitirse perder.

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Los Logros Del Hokage Naranja De Konoha (Parte II)_

Otro día más amanecía en la Aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos se levantan para hacer su labor diaria y los Shinobis se alistaban para cumplir sus misiones otro día más.

En la Mansión Uzumaki, el hogar del Nanadaime Hokage, aquel que fue y es aun reconocido como el Héroe del Mundo Shinobi la familia se estaba preparando para un nuevo día.

Himawari Uzumaki, la hija menor de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en una fuerte encrucijada, ¿Qué podía hacer? La decisión era muy difícil de tomar.

En la cama de la pequeña niña se podía ver una blusa rosada y otra morada. Sí, la encrucijada de la pequeña princesa Uzumaki era cuál de las dos blusas usar el día de hoy, Himawari no quería molestar a su madre con un problema tan pequeño, una vez le pregunto a su padre pero él le dijo que todo se veía perfecto en ella, y su hermano mayor Boruto diría que los colores son muy tontos y de seguro le buscaría una blusa de color negro con rojo, la combinación favorita de su hermano mayor después de todo.

Mientras Himawari seguía en su problema personal de cual blusa escoger, debajo de la cama de la niña de cabello azul un pequeño animal emergió.

A lo mucho media unos 30 centímetros de alto, poseía un abundante pelaje naranja intenso, pero su característica más resaltante eran sus largas y esponjosas 9 colas que se alzaban con mucho orgullo.

¿Saben de quien se trata?

Pues sí.

El que en su tiempo fue temido como el Bijuu más fuerte, un ser hecho de odio puro que solo destruía todo a su paso, aquel que causo la destrucción de Konoha en 2 diferentes ocasiones, curiosamente ambas fueron culpa de un respectivo Uchiha.

Sí. Se trataba del Kyubi No Yokou, ahora mejor conocido como Kurama, el fiel compañero de armas de Naruto Uzumaki, incluso la Aldea de Konoha ahora consideraba a Kurama un Héroe de Guerra al igual que Naruto.

Gracias al tiempo la mentalidad de los humanos cambio, debido a la paz y que por fin alguien se tomó el tiempo de explicarle a todos como fueron creados los Bijuu, los humanos o Shinobis comunes entendieron que el miedo hacia los seres de chakra era estúpido.

Los Bijuu siempre habían querido vivir en paz, pero fue la terquedad y ambición humana quienes los sacaron de su paz para usarlos en la Guerra, con eso erróneamente los humanos le temieron a esos seres que nunca fueron culpables de nada.

Pero hoy, años después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los Shinobis podían llamar a los Bijuu sus compañeros y Kurama podía salir al centro o fuera de la Aldea de Konoha libremente, sin causar temor o sentir que era rechazado.

¿Pero cómo Kurama pudo salir del sello de Naruto?

Pues era sencillo, así como Naruto usaba los Clones de Sombra para recolectar energía Natural mientras el original luchaba, pues Kurama copio la idea y la simplifico, el zorro creo con ayuda de Naruto un clon hecho puramente de energía Natural y mientras el original estaba en el sello durmiendo, el clon recibía la conciencia completa del legendario Bijuu de 9 colas.

Listo, así de sencillo era.

Kurama intento salir silenciosamente sin llamar la atención de la pequeña Uzumaki, el Kitsune sabía que si lo encontraban seria usado como peluche todo el día por la pequeña infante.

— Kura-chan — El Bijuu más fuerte sudo frio al ser llamado por la hija de su mejor amigo — Tú me ayudaras, ¿Verdad, Kura-chan? — Con rapidez, Himawari tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Kurama y pregunto nuevamente — ¿Escojo el color rosa o el morado?

— **¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa eso, mocosa?** — Le rebatió el pequeño Kitsune a la menor de los Uzumaki — **Soy el Bijuu más fuerte, no tengo tiempo que perder en simple ropa humana** — Pero el zorro cayo cuando sintió como era apretado con fuerza entre los brazos del infante de cabello azul y el aire se iba yendo lentamente — **¡El rosado! ¡Escoge el rosado de una vez!**

Así es, tal y como lo habían visto.

El que hace tiempo fue temido por sus enemigos, odiado por el mundo, pues ahora era el peluche personal de la pequeña princesa Uzumaki-Hyuga, y aunque Kurama renegara frecuentemente, el Kitsune amaba mucho a las crías de su mejor amigo como para decirle que no a alguna de ellas, pero no ocultaba el hecho que su preferida siempre fue y será Himawari, y no, no tenía que ver con que la pequeña en secreto le compraba decenas y decenas de galletas de chocolate y las comiera junto a un gran tazón de leche caliente, eso no influía en nada.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que en el futuro el temido Kyubi No Yokou iba a ser domesticado por una pequeña niña de 10 años de edad?

— Gracias, Kura-chan — Himawari froto su mejilla en el pelaje del pequeño Kitsune — Te ganaste las galletas que tanto te gustan.

— **Hmph** — Bufo Kurama, bajando de los brazos de la pequeña infante — **No olvides que ahora me gustan más las que traen extra chocolate.**

Y con eso bajo al comedor principal.

 _ **Comedor Principal**_

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su hogar, su amada esposa terminaba de preparar el desayuno, algo que Naruto adoraba era ver la permanente sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata, la hacía ver más radiante de lo que ya era y eso le gustaba mucho.

Su hijo mayor, Boruto Uzumaki estaba sentado frente a su padre, al parecer jugaba con un nuevo juego de video que su amigo Denki le presto. Las cosas entre Naruto y Boruto habían cambiado luego del ataque hecho por los Otsutsuki, habían vuelto a ser como eran antes de que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera para no traer malos recuerdos, ambos amaban que todo haya vuelto a la naturalidad.

— Oye, papá. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Naruto miro a su hijo brevemente, Boruto rara vez se escuchaba tan extraño, sin nada que perder el rubio mayor asintió — Veras, ¿Cómo decirlo? Tú… ¿Nunca has escuchado voces en tu cabeza?

Naruto alzo una ceja extrañado, francamente no espero que su hijo mayor preguntara eso.

— Pues sí, la voz de Kurama la escucho desde la adolescencia y aun la sigo oyendo, cada reclamo queda grabado en mi mente — Rio levemente el Héroe Shinobi.

— **¡Te escuche, Naruto!** — Exclamo Kurama, llegando al comedor principal.

— Es enserio, papá — Boruto ignoro la discusión de su padre y el ahora pequeño zorro de 9 colas — ¿Lo has hecho o no?

— Bueno, solo la voz de los Bijuu, ¿Desde cuándo escuchas esa voz? — Ahora era el turno de Naruto de preguntar.

— Sabes que, mejor olvídalo, quizás solo sea porque he trabajado mucho ultimadamente — Boruto suspiro y le restó importancia al asunto — Igual le preguntare a Sasuke-sensei más tarde.

— **Je, que patético eres, Naruto. Tu hijo busca un consejo en tu rival porque su padre es un tarado** — Los años pasan, pero las burlas que Kurama le hacía a Naruto era algo que jamás dejarían de escuchar.

— Cierra la boca, bola de pelos — Mascullo el rubio de ojos azules — Al menos yo no soy un peluche que abrazan para dormir.

Luego de eso ambos rugieron entre ellos, ninguno daría el brazo a torcer ante el otro… que bonita amista habían forjado entre ellos.

— Dejen de pelear entre ustedes — Hinata interrumpió la discusión de ambos, como siempre ella era la voz de la razón en la Mansión Uzumaki — Otra discusión y ambos quedan sin desayuno — Viendo como ellos la ignoraban la peli azul activo su Byakugan y volvió a preguntar — ¿He sido clara?

Ante la amenaza, Jinchuriki y Bijuu respondieron al unísono:

— ¡Sí, señora/ **Si, señora!**

Himawari bajo vistiendo una linda blusa rosa, elegida personalmente por Kurama, se sentó en la mesa y toda la familia comenzó a desayunar.

Una mañana tranquila, ¿Verdad? Pues ninguno de ellos esperaba el desenlace que horas después ocurría en la Aldea de Konoha.

Sin duda era algo… que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Dimensión Desconocida**_

— ¿Entonces la paz reino luego del ataque de Pain? — El Líder del Cielo, el Ángel Michael llego a esa conclusión cuando vio el desenlace de dicha invasión — ¿O me equivoco?

— **Sí. Luego de eso ocurrió algo que cambio para siempre el Mundo Shinobi** — Hagoromo Otsutsuki alzo su báculo y nuevas imágenes aparecieron — **Empezó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Luego de la feroz batalla que el pueblo de Konoha libro contra Pain, el ese entonces aparente líder de Akatsuki, toda la Aldea pensó que la paz ya era un hecho, que todo había acabado, pero en realidad… solo acababa de comenzar.

Danzo, quien había robado el titulo como el sustituto de Tsunade, la Gondaime Hokage, asistió a una cumbre realizada por el Raikage A, dicha junta tenía como propósito tomar medidas contra Akatsuki, la cual comenzaba a ser un serio problema para las Naciones Elementales.

Sasuke Uchiha, el Ultimo Uchiha vivo arribo a la cumbre de los Kages para destruir al representante de Konoha, Danzo. Sasuke declaro su odio hacia el Mundo Shinobi, mostro su sed de sangre y logro su objetivo… acabar con el corrupto Danzo, el líder de Root.

Pero eso no acabo ahí.

El Equipo #7 se reunió nuevamente, no en las condiciones que hubieran deseado años atrás.

Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha… todos se habían visto las caras. Una pequeña pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke dio comienzo en ese mismo lugar, dicha pelea no se extendió demasiado debido al cansancio de Sasuke y a las pocas ganas de luchar que poseía Naruto.

— Si alguno de los dos pelea en serio, ¿Sabes lo que sucederá, cierto? — Naruto Uzumaki, el Héroe de Konoha le dijo a su antiguo camarada — Uno de los dos… — Naruto bajo con pesar su mirada — Morirá irremediablemente.

— Sí… conozco las consecuencias — Sasuke Uchiha, el Uchiha que traiciono Konoha respondió sin pesar alguno — Cuando ambos luchemos, uno de los dos… moría a manos del otro.

Ambos sabían el destino que desencadenaría dicha batalla, pero aun así… era algo inevitable. Ellos no lo sabían, pero sus propias almas estaban destinadas a luchar entre ellas desde hace muchos cientos de años.

— Destruiré Konoha con mis propias manos, Naruto — Sasuke cerro sus ojos, después de todo su vista ya estaba en negro y no había razón para tener sus globos oculares abiertos — ¿Qué harás cuando lo gana… Naruto?

El rubio Uzumaki suspiro lleno de pesar, a pesar de que no quería decir lo que pronunciaría a continuación, él sabía que era su deber hacerlo.

— Si decides atacar Konoha, si regresas a la Aldea con claras intenciones de causar miedo, pánico y destrucción, entonces yo… — Naruto apretó su puño derecho con mucha fuerza — ¡Te detendré con todo lo que tengo-Dattebayo!

Ya no había nada más que decir, todo había sido dicho, la guerra entre ambos así como en todo el Mundo Shinobi… había sido declarada.

Porque oficialmente, incluso con 4 de los 5 Kages presentes, el verdadero Líder de Akatsuki había declarado… ¡La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi!

 _ **Días Después**_

Naruto debía aprender a usar todo su poder, no solo el chakra que el modo Sennin le otorgaba. No, si él quería ganar y salvar el mundo necesitaría más que eso, su principal deber era dominar de una buena vez el chakra del Kyubi No Yokou.

Kill Bee, ese era el nombre del Jinchuriki del Hachibi. Un hombre de edad adulta, algo regordete pero que increíblemente a pesar de que ellos eran de una Aldea extranjera, los trato con mucha amabilidad mientras pronunciaba malas letras de rap, pero quitando ese pequeño hecho… Bee era un buen chico.

Bee llevo a Naruto hacia la Cascada de la Verdad, un lugar sagrado donde la Oscuridad de tu corazón quedaba al descubierto. Naruto siempre pensó que su corazón estaba libre de Odio y Oscuridad, pero cuando miro la Cascada de la Verdad, supo que estaba muy equivocado.

Una versión oscura y dañina de su persona se presentó frente a él. Esa versión o como el la llamo, Dark Naruto era lo que él pudo a verse convertido si sus seres queridos no le hubiera dado la mano.

Lucharon varias veces, pero en todas Naruto terminaba derrotado, ¿Por qué? Solo porque sus técnicas y habilidades eran las mismas, si era así no había sentido, no tendría que perder sino quedar en empate.

Solo era una versión negativa de su persona, no es como si tuviera sentimientos propios.

Sí. Esa palabra, cuando Naruto pronuncio en su mente esa palabra… se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

— Tu eres sin duda la persona en la que yo hubiera terminado convirtiéndome — Ya no iba a luchar, no valía la pena hacerlo — Tuve personas que me tendieron la mano, personas que me consideraron su amigo, su camarada… su familia — Claro que las había, esos amigos que lo sacaron de la oscuridad — Por eso mismo, se lo que tengo que hacer.

— **No sabes nada, tu solo eres la máscara, la sonrisa falsa que siempre usamos para no mostrar dolor o miedo —** Dark Naruto lo miro desafiante — **Muy dentro de ti, tú odias a Konoha, los detestas por el dolor que nos hicieron pasar. Ahora nos tratan como Héroes, pero cuando ese sentimiento pase, simplemente volveremos a ser un paria para ellos… ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!**

Aunque Naruto quería negarlo, él sabía que Dark Naruto era la representación de sus miedos e inseguridades, y si Dark Naruto decía algo era porque el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Por eso, era claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Dark Naruto creo un Rasengan con todas sus fuerzas restantes, y sin pensarlo un solo segundo se lanzó contra Naruto con claras intenciones de derrotarlo nuevamente.

En otra ocasión el rubio Uzumaki se abría defendido, pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez se lanzó sin nada en sus manos hacia su versión malvada en lo que parecía ser claramente una muestra de suicidio.

Pero no era eso.

¿Dark Naruto poseía sentimientos?

Cuando Naruto se hizo esa pregunta… todo fue claro.

Naruto Uzumaki hizo lo que hace tiempo el Dueño del Ichiraku Ramen y el Viejo Hokage hicieron por él. Sí, Naruto Uzumaki… le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dark Naruto… un abrazo lleno de esperanzas.

Dark Naruto era la representación de los sentimientos oscuros de Naruto Uzumaki, era el reflejo de todo a lo que Naruto algún tiempo le tuvo miedo y odio, quizás Naruto Uzumaki conoció la luz, pero al hacerlo su versión negativa se vio encerrada en el olvido… completamente aislada.

Ying y Yang.

Eso era todo. No había blanco o negro, su alma estaba formada por ambas energías y como consecuencia, ninguna podía ser más fuerte que la otra, entre ellas debía haber un balance perfecto ya que sin luz no hay oscuridad o en viceversa.

Al sentir el abrazo dado por Naruto Uzumaki, Dark Naruto comenzó a llorar, lloro como en su tiempo el Naruto Uzumaki de 8 años hizo, lloro hasta desahogar sus más terribles miedos.

— **¿Esa es tu respuesta?** — Pregunto Dark Naruto seriamente, sin romper aun el abrazo que había recibido — **¿Volverás a arriesgarte? ¿Volverás… a confirmar en ellos?**

— Tú y yo somos uno solo. De verdad lo siento, lamento profundamente haberte hecho a un lado, sé que mis palabras no cambiaran los hechos, pero yo… — Naruto apretó más el abrazo que le daba a su contraparte, contraparte que comenzaba a desaparecer en cientos de partículas de energía blanca — ¡Jamás volveré a !

Dark Naruto miro a su contraparte e hizo lo que nunca pensó en hacer.

" _ **Gracias…"**_

Y con esas últimas palabras como prueba, Naruto Uzumaki… volvió a lograr lo imposible.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Dimensión Desconocida**_

— Elimino la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón. No, es más que eso, ese niño… logro el equilibro perfecto en su aura — __Decir que Odín, el Padre de Todo no estaba impresionado seria decir una cruel mentira, el Dios de Asgard admiro con sus propios ojos lo que hace milenios no veía — Ese niño logro lo que solo un Dios es capaz de hacer, equilibrar el bien y el mal, lograr la paz entre el Ying y el Yang, pero para el que es humano… es imposible tal control de su aura.

Ante las palabras dichas por el ser más Sabio entre los integrantes del Universo DxD, los demás solo miraron con asombro el reciente logro del "Niño de la Profecía".

— Eso… fue… ¡Lo más cool que he visto en mi vida! — Serafall Leviathan estallo en festejo — Es mejor que cualquier Anime o Serie Live Action. Aceptar la oscuridad que tiene tu corazón, no eliminarla sino aceptarla y volverse una con ella, ¡Es tan increíble!

Serafall seguía siendo Serafall después de todo.

— Lo que hizo Naruto Uzumaki es más de lo que aparenta — Para sorpresa de todos, fue la Serafín Gabriel quien tomó la palabra — Lo veo, no sé cómo, pero puedo ver el alma de ese hombre — Los ojos de Gabriel brillaban levemente, tanto así que les trasmitía a los demás un cierto aire Sagrado — Su alma es, simplemente es… perfecta.

Perfecta.

Una simple palabra que representaba más de lo que aparentaba.

— Lucifer cayo debido a eso — Michael tomo la palabra — Mi hermano mayor era tan noble, pero a la vez tan avaricioso, su alma no era capaz de tener un balance, por más que lo intentara le era imposible — Aun después de miles de años hablar de su hermano mayor aun le era difícil — Pero Naruto Uzumaki logro lo que Lucifer no pudo hacer, acepto la oscuridad en su corazón, no huyo de ella, sino que la abrazo y se convirtieron en uno solo, Naruto Uzumaki… logro el balance perfecto.

Los demás solo guardaron silencio.

Querían opinar, pero sentían que no eran dignos de hacerlo en ese momento, ya que las hazañas de ese hombre… se volvían más legendarias por cada minuto que pasaba.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

La batalla que tenía que suceder desde su nacimiento por fin pasó, Naruto y Kyubi chocaron el uno contra el otro.

El Sennin-Modo le hacía frente al chakra oscuro del Bijuu más fuerte.

Todos los recuerdos que ambos poseían pasaban por la mente del otro. La niñez de Naruto, el desprecio de la Aldea, el odio de sus habitantes, pero a pesar de eso, luchar contra el Kyubi no se sentía como Naruto habría esperado.

Siempre quiso luchar con el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, hacerle pagar por todo lo que había sufrido, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no sabría cómo describirlo, solo que… se sentía tan vacío.

Pero algo si era claro, el Kyubi No Yokou era mucho más fuerte que Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio Uzumaki le hizo frente de manera espectacular, pero al final el Sennin-Modo cayo y con eso la esperanza de Naruto de obtener la victoria.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — El Kyubi miro a su inquilino seriamente — Contra todo lo que pensaba te has vuelto un poco más fuerte que antes, pero aun sigues siendo aquel patético niño llorón que eras de pequeño — El Kyubi abrió sus fauces dispuesto a terminar con todo — ¡Se acabó, Naruto!

" _Aun no… bola de pelos"_

El Kyubi reconoció esa voz de inmediato, y es menos de un segundos cientos de Cadenas de chakra emergieron del suelo y lo obligaron a retroceder por completo.

" _No le pondrás un dedo encima a mi hijo-Dattebane"_

Sí. Una hermosa mujer apareció frente a ellos.

De largo y glorioso cabello rojo carmesí, tan carmesí como la sangre misma, Kushina Uzumaki, la madre del "Niño de la Profecía" había apareció en medio de la batalla.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Tal y como fue con Minato Namikaze, la hermosa pelirroja logro conocer a su hijo, abrazarlo con cariño y besarle la frente con mucho amor. Kushina le hablo sobre su propia infancia, sobre el intento de secuestro que Kumo intento hacer con ella y también como conoció a su esposo. Pero sobretodo, le conto sobre el día de su nacimiento, de como Minato y ella lo dieron todo para que nada le pasara, como sacrificaron sus vidas para que el resultado del amor de ambos… pudiera ver un nuevo amanecer.

Naruto aprendió 2 cosas con eso: 1) Ya sabía porque Shikamaru y Choji le temían a sus respetivas madres, 2) Sin duda tenía a los mejores padres de todo el mundo.

— Yo la verdad no soy muy bueno con las palabras, siempre termino enredando todo y complicando las cosas, como cuando quiero Ramen de cerdo pero termino ordenando Miso Ramen — Naruto sin darse cuenta estaba confirmando sus propias palabras con sus propios argumentos — Pero en lo que estoy seguro es que tengo los mejores amigos, unos fieles compañeros y sobretodo eso… ¡Los mejores Padres del Mundo-Dattebayo!

El cuerpo de Kushina estaba desapareciendo como el su momento lo hizo su esposo, Minato.

— Naruto. De verdad lamento con todo mi corazón no haber estado ahí cuando tenías frio o miedo, cuando necesitabas un abrazo o un simple beso en la mejilla, no sé si puedo llamarme tu madre ya que te deje cuando más me necesitabas, pero yo… — Kushina estaba llorando con mucha tristeza al tener que despedirse de su hijo otra vez — ¡Te amo con todo mi Corazón-Dattebane!

Un abrazo fue lo que confirmo lo que ambos sentían, un amoroso abrazo de madre e hijo fue suficiente para que Naruto y Kushina sintieran el profundo amor que cada uno sentía por el otro.

— Comeré muchas verduras, dormiré bien y comenzare a estudiar seriamente — Naruto seco sus lágrimas y miro con convicción a su madre — Daré el 200%, no, el 1.000% en todo lo que hago para jamás decepcionarte a ti o a mi padre, porque yo… — Entonces realizo su ya característica sonrisa — ¡Me convertiré en el Hokage Naranja de Konoha-Dattebayo!

Fue hay que Kushina Uzumaki lo supo, la vida le regalo el mejor hijo que alguna vez pudo haber deseado, era perfecto… simplemente perfecto.

" _Jamás te rindas y cumple todos tus sueños, ¡Te Amo-Dattebane!"_

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Gracias a su madre, Naruto Uzumaki logro romper sus límites nuevamente, el poder que pensó se había ido regreso y con los últimos dejes de chakra que Kushina dejo en sus Cadenas de Diamantina, Naruto logro impactar ciento de Odama Rasengan en el Kyubi No Yokou.

Logrando así la victoria, obteniendo el poder del Bijuu más fuerte.

Poder que fue representando por una nueva transformación, el chakra que hace tiempo era tan negro como el mismo odio, ahora había sido purificado gracias al corazón de Naruto y debido a eso logro un nuevo color.

El resplandeciente Destello Dorado de la Esperanza, que Tobi, Madara y los suyos estuvieran alertas, porque Naruto Uzumaki… llegaría al campo de batalla.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— E-Es u-un… Es un super… S-Super… ¡Super Saiyajin! — Exclamo la As del actual líder del Cielo — ¡Ese sujeto es un Super Saiyajin! — Irina no oculto para nada su asombro — ¡¿Cómo logro volverse un Super Saiyajin?!

— Irina, podrías calmarte por favor — Pidió Michael a su compañera.

— Wow, ahora brilla… ¡Otou-sama es increíble! — Kunou no se cansaba de ver las maravillosas aventuras de su padre — La abuela Kushina es tan hermosa, su cabello es precioso, ¿Por qué yo no lo tengo rojo como ella?

— Ciertamente, el cabello rojo carmesí demuestra gracia y elegancia — Opino Sirzechs orgullo de su tono de cabello — Quizás los Gremorys y Uzumaki estamos emparentados.

Lo último lo dijo claramente en broma.

— Ese poder, Naruto se siente como si fuera un verdadero Youkai — Como Líder de los Youkai, Yasaka era capaz de sentir ese tipo de cosas — Jamás dejas de sorprenderme.

— " _¿Ese tipo de verdad es un Super Saiyajin?"_ — Issei no lo dijo en voz alta, pero si se lo pregunto en sus pensamiento.

— No lo creo, Ise. Solo es la representación de su nuevo poder, pero dudo que sea un Super Saiyajin porque primero y principal no existen — Le dijo su novia en voz baja, confirmando nuevamente que ella podía saber que pensaba su pareja fácilmente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Naruto y Bee llegaron al campo de batalla, lucharon contra Tobi y sus Bijuu en primer estado, la batalla era dura pero ellos al ser prácticamente 2 Jinchurikis perfectos lograban hacerle frente al enemigo a muy duras penas.

Pero a pesar de eso la suerte les sonrió, Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gai emergieron al campo de batalla, Naruto sonrió feliz al mirar a su Sensei y a Cejotas-sensei a su lado.

Según supo gracias a sus Clones de Sombra, la Alianza Shinobi había logrado sellar a casi todos los Shinobis peligroso revividos por el Edo-Tensei, era un alivio saber que las 5 Grandes Aldeas se habían unido por fin para una meta que beneficiaría al Mundo Shinobi.

Quizás este era el inicio de la paz que Jiraya soñaba.

Pero regresando al campo de batalla, todo empeoro cuando Tobi convirtió a los Jinchurikis revividos en los Bijuu en su forma de Bestia con Colas, si antes era difícil ahora era casi todo imposible.

Bee comenzaba a cansarse, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El moreno había estado desviando Bijuu-Dama una tras otra desde hace varios minutos.

— " _Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…" —_ Pensó el rubio Uzumaki, con claras intenciones de jamás tirar la toalla.

 _ **Sub-Consiente De Naruto**_

— ¿Qué pasa? — Naruto se preguntó sorprendió al ver como ahora estaba frente al Bijuu más fuerte — ¿Qué quieres ahora? Lamento decirte que no estoy en poción de charlas, el tipo feo de afuera quiere matarnos en estos momentos.

— **Esto es malo sin importar de qué lado lo veas, y déjame decirte que tú eres un desastre.**

— Idiota, ya verás que saldré de esta, solo dame un minuto.

— **Si quieres que te preste un poco de poder, no me molestaría hacerlo, Naruto.**

Naruto estaba agotado, su respiración era forzada y el frio sudor no dejaba de bajar de su frente.

— Veo que ultimadamente esas un poco más conversador conmigo — Sonrió débilmente el rubio Uzumaki — Agradezco que quieras pasarme algo de tu chakra, pero antes de eso, debo hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo… — Naruto se giró y miro al temible Zorro de las Nueve Colas — Gracias por ayudarme antes, Kyubi.

El Kyubi lo miro con leve irritación.

— **¡No me agradezcas tanto! ¡Me estas irritando, idiota!** — Rugió el Bijuu más fuerte — **Llevo años dándote chakra y ahora me agradeces, guarda eso para después. Solo te daba chakra porque prefería estar aquí que irme con aquel Madara. Es más, ¡Solo era para pasar el rato, mocoso!**

— ¡¿Por qué diablos te irritas cuando te estoy agradeciendo?! — Le reclamo Naruto ofendido — No tienes que mirarme siempre con esa mirada, al menos podrías cambiar un poco tu actitud conmigo. Siempre estas…

Pero Naruto guardo silencio cuando vio el puño extendido del Kyubi frente a él.

— **Une tu chakra con el mío.**

— ¿Acaso vamos a jugar tira y afloja con el chakra otra vez?

Pero la mirada del Kyubi fue todo lo que Naruto necesito ver para entender lo que el Bijuu más fuerte quería darle.

Todos estos años, siempre habían peleado entre ellos, siempre discutían y se maldecían mutuamente. Pero ahora, justo en ese momento… las cosas habían cambiado por completo.

Una zorruna sonrisa emergió en los labios de Naruto, sonrisa que fue copiada por el Kyubi al momento que ambos chocaron sus puños por primera vez.

" _¿Por qué no me aprueban?"_

" _Es cierto, yo no apruebo a monstruos como ese. Pero sabes, Naruto es diferente, se esfuerza más que otros y aunque al final termina estropeándolo todo, siempre se levanta y lo intenta nuevamente"_

" _Iruka-sensei"_

" _¿Sabes porque lo hace? Porque Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Es un Shinobi de Konoha!"_

La charla que sostuvo con su primer maestro llego a su mente por alguna razón, ese día fue reconocido y obtuvo su Hitai-ate por primera vez.

" _Sabes Kyubi, juro que algún día te librare de todo ese odio que posees"_

— Tu… — Naruto le dijo al Bijuu de Nueve Colas — Ya no eres ese temible monstruo del que todos huían — El sello que su padre había puesto comenzaba a ser quitado rápidamente — Ya no eres aquel ser, porque tú, tu eres ahora un aliado de Konoha y mi fiel compañero… — ¡Kurama!

Sus chakras se fusionaron y por primera vez desde el inicio de la historia, el Jinchuriki perfecto del Kyubi No Yokou, aquel que logro un Vínculo de amistad con el Bijuu más fuerte… ¡Había Nacido!

— ¡Vamos a darlo todo, Kurama!

— **¡Sí!**

En el exterior un enorme Kyubi No Yokou hecho de chakra dorado emergió en el campo de batalla, el poder de Naruto y Kurama se había vuelto por fin uno solo, sus corazones estaban unidos por su recientemente nacido lazo de hermandad.

Ahora, justo en este momento, la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi… había dado un gran giro en sus acontecimientos.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— **De entre todos mis hijos, fue Kurama quien más sufrió ante la humanidad, debido a que era el más fuerte fue temido desde el comienzo, siempre tratado como arma, llego a un punto que se aisló de todo el mundo, pero Madara Uchiha lo encontró y luego lo controlo para luchar con Hashirama.**

El Rikudo Sennin no oculto la sonrisa que ahora poseía en su rostro, siempre supo que el "Niño de la Profecía" haría que todos sus hijos se unieran nuevamente, y ver como resultaron los acontecimientos lo hacían sentirse orgullosos.

— Así que el no domo al Kyubi, sino que se hizo su amigo — Michael medito las palabras del Rikudo Sennin — Primero acepta la oscuridad en su corazón y luego perdona y se hace amigo del ser que le causo tanto sufrimiento… Naruto-kun tiene un alma muy noble.

— Su poder aumento nuevamente — Resalto Ajuka — Eso debe ser un verdadero Jinchuriki completo, hacerse amigo de la Bestia con Cola, volverse uno solo y fusionar ambos chakras, simplemente maravilloso, ojala pudiera estudiarlos en un futuro.

— Es casi, por no decir igual que un [Sacred Gear], cuando ambos usuarios se unen logran el [Balance Breaker] — Analiso Azazel — Fascinante.

— Mira, Oka-sama — Kunou apunto la figura de su padre — Esas llamas doradas son iguales a las que a veces saco cuando entreno.

Todos los presentes miraron a la pequeña con asombro.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? — Le pregunto Sirzechs a la princesa de Kioto — ¿Tú puedes usar esa energía?

Kunou ladeo su cabeza levemente antes de responder.

— No como Otou-sama. A veces cuando estoy entrenando y me encuentro muy cansada mis heridas sanan con esas llamas doradas, aunque siempre creí que era Fuego Youkai — Explico la pequeña infante.

— Yo nunca supe de donde vino ese poder, es claro que Kunou no sabe usarlo y a penas lo emplea inconscientemente — Dijo Yasaka a los presentes — Quizás al ser 50% Youkai el chakra heredado por Naruto se fusiono con el mío y como consecuencia pudo despertar esa nueva representación de chakra.

— **La Princesa Youkai heredo el chakra de Naruto Uzumaki. El poder de su padre sirvió como impulso para llevar el chakra que los Youkai de su dimensión poseían a otro nivel, como lo dije hace poco esa niña es un diamante en bruto.**

Los Líderes de las Facciones analizaron en silencio, si Kunou se encontraba con su padre y este la entrenaba, en un futuro cercano ella tendría el nivel que ahora poseía su padre, gracias a Dios había paz ahora.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Los siguientes acontecimientos podían ser nombrados en una lista.

Naruto hizo retroceder a los Jinchurikis controlados por Tobi, tuvieron una breve lucha entre ambos y la identidad de Tobi fue revelada, para sorpresa e impacto de Kakashi el hombre llamado Tobi era su antiguo compañero de equipo, uno que se creía muerto desde hace muchos años, Obito Uchiha.

Según dijo Obito, él fue rescatado por Madara Uchiha y siempre fue el verdadero líder desde las sombras. Kakashi en un momento de furia se lanzó contra Obito y ambos desaparecieron mediante el Kamui que poseía el Sharingan de ambos.

Luego vino la llegada de Madara Uchiha, pero él no fue el único que llego, la Alianza Shinobi por fin llego al frente del campo de batalla y entre todos le hicieron frente al temible Juubi que había sido liberado.

Los Kages que se encontraban muertos hacían sido revividos mediante el Edo-Tensei de Orochimaru, pero sobretodo eso, hubo un regreso inesperado que sorprendió a los miembros restantes del Equipo #7.

Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que traiciono a los suyos hace años para irse con el Sannin de las Serpientes, aquel que dejo todo atrás había regresado para unirse a la Alianza y ganarle a su ancestro, Madara Uchiha.

Una nueva batalla inicio.

Obito regreso y se transformó en el Jinchuriki del Juubi y como ende, en el Segundo Rikudo Sennin, la Alianza cayo nuevamente y muchos más murieron, pero nuevamente se levantaron y milagrosamente Naruto logro traer de vuelta al Obito de antes, al niño que quería convertirse en Hokage y al hacerlo, lograron arrebatarle el Juubi y ganar brevemente.

Pero no todo acabo ahí, Madara Uchiha revivió usando el Rinengan y al hacerlo absorbió al Juubi, convirtiéndose en su nuevo Jinchuriki y aparentemente asesinando tanto a Naruto Uzumaki como a Sasuke Uchiha en el proceso.

Mientras los Héroes habían caído, la esperanza recayó en una sola persona, y dicha persona era nadie menos que la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

— ¡Las 8 Puertas Abiertas! — Maito Gai exclamo con suma fuerza su técnica más poderosa.

El hijo del hombre que fue considerado el Gennin Eterno, le hizo frente al llamado "Dios Shinobi", Gai empleado cada técnica que había desarrollado desde su infancia, cada habilidad que había perfeccionado al pasar de los años.

Gai fue alguien que desde el inicio se le considero un inútil, no podía usar Ninjutsu como los demás, lo empleaba pero su nivel era tan bajo que prácticamente era inexistente, su chakra era bajo y en lo único que resaltaba era en Taijutsu, pero fue justamente gracias a esa maldición que Gai se volvió tan fuerte.

Entreno no 10, sino 100 veces más que los demás, mientras comía leía nuevas técnicas, mientras descansaba pensaba en nuevas habilidades y mientras entrenaba dejaba sudor, sangre y lágrimas en el campo de entrenamiento solo para romper sus límites.

— Gai, tu… — Su rival, Kakashi Hatake admiro la fuerza de voluntad de su mejor amigo — Desde niño te mire y pensé que eras un idiota, un bueno para nada, pero tu jamás tiraste la toalla — Kakashi jamás le dijo, pero desde la aparente muerte de Obito el ninja de cabello blanco miro con más atención al Shinobi de grandes cejas y se dio cuenta que Gai se esforzaba 100 veces más que cualquiera — Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí.

Fue cuando eran niños, el día que inicio la Academia Shinobi, ese día Kakashi y su padre iban camino a la Academia Shinobi, ambos se cruzaron con Gai y su padre y Hakumo Hatake le pidió que ambos fueran amigos.

El padre de Gai dijo que sería imposible porque su hijo había sido rechazado en la Academia, pero afirmo que sin duda su hijo sería un gran Shinobi en el futuro. Kakashi pensó al escuchar eso que ese niño no era nada especial, que solo era uno más del montón, pero entonces su padre le dijo: _"Kakashi, asegúrate de preguntarle su nombre. En la Academia no son tontos y ese niño… se volverá muy fuerte en el futuro"_

Con desdén Kakashi le hizo caso a su padre y pregunto:

" _Oye, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Gai lo miro y duro unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de forma espontánea y exclamo con mucha seguridad:

" _¡Maito Gai! ¡El Hombre que será el más fuerte de todos!"_

Sí. Esa fue la respuesta de aquel niño que había sido rechazado hace muchos años, aquel niño que creció hasta volverse un hombre que no dudaría un segundo en dar su vida por el bienestar de su pueblo.

— Es tan como lo dijo mi padre, tú te volviste el más fuerte, Gai…

Una especie de Dragón se formaba, dicha bestia representaba la energía vital de Maito Gai.

— ¡Con ese chakra lo reconozco! ¡En cuestión de Taijutsu nunca luche contra nadie que tuviera la misma fuerza que tú! — Revelo Madara Uchiha a la Bestia Verde de Konoha — ¡Yo, Madara Uchiha! ¡Te proclamo el más fuerte de todos!

[¡Ryuu: Yagai!]

Gai se lanzó contra Madara usando la técnica más fuerte de su arsenal. El hombre le hizo frente al Dios Shinobi, fue tanto poder de Gai que si Madara no fuera el Jinchuriki del Juubi, Gai habría ganado ya que Madara sobrevivió fue solo gracias al factor regenerativo que el Juubi le otorgaba.

Pero entonces el sacrificio de las 8 Puertas llego, el cuerpo de Gai se desplomo en el destruido suelo y parecía a punto de extinguirse, Madara como forma de reconocimiento quiso destruirlo lanzándole una Gudou-dama antes que los efectos secundarios lo hicieran, pero entonces el Héroe de cabello rubio reapareció.

Naruto pateo con fuerza la Gudou-dama lanzada por Madara y se la devolvió directamente.

— " _¡¿Pateo la Gudou-dama?!"_ — Se preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha más fuerte.

El rubio de alguna forma había regresado a la vida y luego de salvar a Gai, Naruto encaro a Madara con mucha furia en su mirar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Le pregunto Madara con burla — Ya te derrote antes, ¿Por qué crees que las cosas son diferentes ahora?

— Porque yo no voy a derrotarte solo, vamos a darle… — Naruto fue rodeado por un Nuevo Poder recién adquirido, el Rikudo-Mode — ¡Una paliza, Sasuke!

Sasuke Uchiha apareció a su lado y al igual que Naruto, con un nuevo poder, Sasuke ahora poseía el Rinengan en su ojo izquierdo.

— Vas a caer, Madara — Declaro Sasuke seriamente.

— Así que uno obtuvo el poder del Rikudo Sennin y el otro sus ojos — Madara dijo sumamente sorprendido — Bueno, aunque yo poseo ambos poderes — El Uchiha Jinchuriki voló hacia el Cielo y proclamo — ¡Esta será la Última Batalla!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Impactados…

Sorprendidos…

Anonadados…

Eso y más era lo que sentían los integrantes del Universo DxD

— Ese hombre, Maito Gai... es sorprendente — El heredero del clan Bael, Sairaorg Bael afirmo con suma admiración — Aun sin tener talento jamás se dio por vencido y logro con pura fuerza de voluntad luchar al mismo nivel que ese monstruo, yo… ¡Me esforzare más a partir de ahora!

Para nadie era sorpresa que las proezas de Gai impactarían al joven Sairaorg profundamente, después de todo, la condición de ambos era prácticamente la misma.

— Con voluntad igualo a un Dios, Maito Gai es un verdadero Héroe — ¿Quién lo diría? Los Líderes de las Facciones estaban admiración a la Bestia Verde de Konoha — Agradezco que aun ahí haya personas de tan buen corazón y voluntad, mi padre Dios estaría contento al ver esto.

— **Las 8 puertas son una técnica que le da al usuario un poder superior al que poseía, podríamos decir que eleva su poder 10 o 100 veces más del que poseía. Pero sin importar eso, la hazaña de Maito Gai fue gracias a su esfuerzo, si un humano cualquiera hubiera usado las 8 Puertas su poder no habría crecido a ese nivel, fue porque Maito Gai entreno tanto que al activarlas pudo igualar brevemente el poder de Madara Uchiha convertido en Jinchuriki del Juubi, sin duda es un gran Héroe.**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

El equipo #7 le hiso frente a Madara Uchiha con todo su poder, el aumento de energía que recibieron Naruto y Sasuke ayudo a que la batalla se equilibrara y tuvieran al menos una mínima posibilidad de victoria.

Pero entonces todo empeoro, Madara Uchiha absorbió al Dios Árbol y lo que ninguno pensaba que sucedería paso, el Uchiha más fuerte fue sacrificado por la voluntad del Dios Árbol para traer de vuelta a la vida al primer Usuario del Ninjutsu de la Historia, Kaguya Otsutsuki.

La madre del Rikudo Sennin, la Diosa Conejo y ama de todo el chakra que existía, en pocas palabras… el enemigo más fuerte a vencer.

La diferencia de poder era clara, Kaguya era capaz de derrotar por si sola tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, pero la Diosa Conejo no se acercaba de forma directa ya que los respectivos sellos en las manos de ambos jóvenes poseían el poder de sellarla otra vez como hace milenios lo hicieron sus 2 hijos cuya reencarnación eran nadie menos que Naruto y Sasuke.

En un momento de asalto, Kaguya los envió a una Dimensión donde la gravedad estaba aumentaba 100 veces más que la de la tierra, ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse y usando eso a su favor, Kaguya envió dos estacas para pulverizar a los únicos Shinobis capaz de derrotarla.

Pero ella no contaba con la fuerza de una mujer que había muerto hace ya varios años. Rin, la compañera de equipo de Kakashi y Obito de alguna forma regreso en forma de espíritu y ayudo a sus compañeros a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Kakashi y Obito se colocaron delante de Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente, con la clara intención de sacrificarse por ambos jóvenes, pero Obito tenía otro plan, usando el poder restante que poseía invoco por última vez el Kamui y con eso logro hacer desaparecer la estaca que impactaría en el pecho de Kakashi, mientras que el recibía de forma directa la suya y moría en los brazos del que fue su eterno rival y mejor amigo.

Obito quizás fue un Villano, pero también fue un niño que poseía el mismo Sueño que el "Niño de la Profecía", sueño que fue manchado por Madara, pero a pesar de eso en los últimos momentos de su vida, Obito Uchiha logro redimir su camino y salvar de cierta forma al Mundo Shinobi.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Esta será la Ultima Misión del Equipo #7 — Declaro el Jonnin, Kakashi Hatake a sus antiguos alumnos — ¡Vamos, derrotemos a Kaguya!

El equipo #7 uso su última carta del triunfo, ¿Saben cuál era? Si, exactamente esa… ¡Trabajo en Equipo!

" _Pienso asesinar a una persona en particular"_

" _E-El chico que me gusta, b-bueno…"_

" _Mi sueño para el futuro: ¡Voy a volverme Hokage-Dattebayo!"_

Kakashi con la ayuda del fantasma de Obito, logro obtener brevemente el Sharingan completo e invocar un Sussano con el que lanzo hacia el Cielo a la peli rosa del equipo.

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron hacia el frente con todas sus fuerzas, dispuestos a sellar de una vez y para siempre a Kaguya, pero la Diosa fue más rápida e intento volar más alto para esquivarlos, pero ella olvido a la miembro femenino del equipo la cual se encontraba en el Cielo y usando toda su fuerza en su puño derecho le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la Diosa Conejo, obligándola a bajar y como ende… siendo sellada por las reencarnaciones de Asura e Indra.

— Yo… — Kakashi miro con orgullo los logros del primer equipo que él aprobó, los logros de aquellos ruidosos niños que guio hace ya varios años. El Jonnin no pudo evitar botar una lagrima de felicidad al ver como con trabajo en equipo habían logrado derrotar al enemigo más poderoso — ¡Los quiero, chicos!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Lo lograron — Dijo Yasaka llena de admiración — Ellos derrotaron a ese Dios, con trabajo en equipo derrotaron a un enemigo que a cualquiera le hubiera resultado imposible hacer.

— Son increíbles — Opino Rias al ver como jóvenes que en ese tiempo tenían su edad ya poseían tal cantidad de poder — Me siento un poco celosa, pero debo decir que ellos son increíbles.

— Esa mujer podía usar las Dimensiones como si de un juego se tratase — Azazel quiso profundizar más el tema — Ni siquiera los Dioses del Top 10 pueden hacer eso, si usamos la lógica… Kaguya es más fuerte que los Dioses del Top 10.

— Es probable que pueda luchar tranquilamente con Ophis, no sé del Gran Rojo porque nadie sabe cuál es el alcance de su poder, pero de que puede luchar con Ophis puede — Afirmo Odín como si nada — Así que los Otsutsuki pueden tomar las Dimensiones y hacerlas suyas, eso es un poco injusto.

— Miren — La Valkiria de cabello plateado señalo las nuevas imágenes — Naruto-san luchara con Sasuke-san otra vez.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Viste lo que acaba de pasar, Naruto. Si simplemente nos quedamos sentados la Guerra regresara, debemos tomar cartas sobre el asunto y si uno de los dos debe volverse el Villano, pues que así sea — Declaro Sasuke Uchiha — Eso es lo que representa ser un Hokage para mí, obtener el control absoluto.

— No sé qué decirte, pero sé que estas equivocado — Rebatió el rubio Uzumaki — Ser Hokage es muchas cosas, pero no lo que tu crees. Un hombre me dijo hace tiempo: _"No es Hokage quien es reconocido por las personas, es aquel quien es reconocido quien se convierte en Hokage"._

Naruto y Sasuke lucharon nuevamente, golpes, patadas e incluso arsenal ninja, ambos estaban luchando con todo para no arrepentirse luego. Las horas pasaron y sus chakras estaban prácticamente en cero.

Pero antes de que cayeran por el cansancio, tanto Naruto como Sasuke usaron sus ya características técnicas predilectas.

El Rasengan con la Voluntad de Fuego impacto nuevamente con el Chidori que poseía la Maldición del Odio, luego del impacto… todo se volvió negro.

Nadie supo cómo, pero de alguna forma las almas de ambos entraron en sincronía y cada uno vio la vida del otro, incluso las emociones y sentimientos que cada uno había vivido desde niño.

Al ver tales imágenes, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de su error, vio que sus motivos a pesar de que serían efectivos y de que alguna forma si lograrían la paz, vio que era la forma incorrecta de hacerlo y gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, al rubio que consideraba su hermano, el Ultimo Uchiha abandono para siempre y de forma definitiva la Maldición del Odio que había fundado Indra y se único con la Voluntad de Fuego que fundo hace miles de años Hagoromo Otsutsuki y heredo su hijo menor Asura.

Todo había acabado, el Cielo de Luchas que iniciaron los hijos del Rikudo Sennin había terminado, por primera vez en la Historia, ambos hermanos… fueron felices nuevamente.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Ellos terminaron la maldición de sus antepasados — Murmuro Sirzechs de forma lenta — En pocas palabras, rompieron un ciclo de odio, eso jamás se había visto en la historia.

— Jajajajaja — Rugió en risas el Padre de Todo — Esos niños si valen la pena. Uno busca la paz mediante el dialogo y el otro mediante la fuerza, ya puedo ver que Konoha no tendrá un solo Líder… sino dos de ellos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, Odín-sama? — Pregunto la cuarta hija del clan Phoenix.

— No soy adivino, pero si alguien que obtuvo el título de Sabio. En Konoha habrá dos Hokages, uno que transmita la paz, ósea Naruto, y otro que vigile el pueblo desde afuera, ósea Sasuke — Explico Odín a la pequeña Phoenix — Otros gobiernos fracasaría si usaran ese método poco ortodoxo, pero algo me dice que ellos dos lo harán funcionar.

— Oka-sama — La voz de Kunou poseía un leve llanto — ¿Por qué Otou-sama no tiene un brazo?

Eso era cierto, debido a la última batalla de los Eternos Rivales, cada uno había perdido un miembro apendicular de su anatomía.

— Tranquila, Kunou — Yasaka abrazo con ternura a su pequeña princesa — Estoy segura que lo remediaran de alguna forma… siempre lo hace, ¿Verdad?

— E-Es cierto — Asintió la pequeña princesa Youkai — Otou-sama es el mejor.

— **Personalmente estoy orgulloso de ambos herederos. Siempre pensé que el ciclo se repetiría una y otra vez eternamente, pero gracias a ellos eso acabo y por fin las almas de mis hijos lograron el descanso eterno que siempre merecieron.**

— ¿Entonces ya terminamos? — Pregunto Azazel — Aunque si quieres mostrarnos algo más adelante, esto es mejor que las Películas del Cine para adultos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta el género de Súper Héroes? — Le pregunto Serafall — Yo adoro a Tom Holland, es tan tierno en su papel de Spider-Man.

— Dije Películas para adultos. Ya me aburrí del repartidor de Pizza que llega a la piscina y conoce a la esposa del dueño — Recalco Azazel a la Maou Leviathan.

— ¡Por Dios, Azazel! — Le recriminaron todos los presentes, bueno, todos menos Odín y el actual Sekiryuutei.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Todo el escenario se volvía cada vez más monótono que antes.

El castillo, las finas paredes hechas por unas manos artísticas se rompían a cada impacto hecho por el poder de ambos jóvenes descendientes del Clan que origino al Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Las energías bicolores del Ninja rubio y el albino poseían una fuerza de presencia tan pura y estructuralmente visibles que con el solo hecho de sacarla a relucir al exterior, reducía la materia con menor fuerza a solo simple partículas de polvo.

— ¡Cae de una maldita vez! — La voz que claramente transmitía molestia, hablo en voz alta mientras demandaba — ¡Uzumaki!

Así es.

Naruto Uzumaki.

El Ninja número #1 en sorprender a las personas.

Aquel que hoy en día es considerado el héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, es con quien el albino se encontraba batallando tan arduamente.

— ¡¿Qué caiga?! ¡¿Dices que caiga?! — El hijo del Relámpago Amarillo monstro la misma furia suicida que caracterizo a su madre, la Habanero Sangriento.

— ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto?! — Demando una respuesta el albino, ahora conocido como Toneri Ōtsutsuki— Vi sus recuerdos, sé que la ignoraste toda su vida, y apenas hace 2 años le prestas atención a su existencia — Un leve rastro de burla se escuchó en su hablar — Ahora actúas como si te importara, ¿O es acaso que deseas seguir siendo un héroe? ¡Solo finges para que los demás humanos te vean como su héroe! ¡Eres basura, Uzumaki!

— ¡Cállate! — Hiso retroceder el avance del albino — Quizás tienes razón. No, en realidad la posees, yo la ignore durante años a pesar de que ella siempre dio lo mejor de sí, francamente me comporte como el peor idiota del mundo — Entonces, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo se posaron en el ahora Dojutsu adquirido por Toneri Ōtsutsuki — Pero tú la hiciste llorar, por tu culpa ella volvió a llorar como hace 2 años — No pudo evitar recordar como unas transparentes lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, salían de los radiantes ojos color perla de la chica, y sin poder evitarlo, recordó que la última vez que lloro así… fue cuando murió Neji — Alguien como tú, una persona que solo le importa el bien propio, un ser despreciable como tú… — La energía interna que poseía en su interior fue saliendo de su cuerpo mediante el Chakra amarillo que ahora lo distinguía y representa — ¡No dejare que la toques! ¡No dejare que la mires! ¡No dejare que tengas a Hinata!

Haciendo gala de su fuerza pura, Naruto Uzumaki creo un brazo titánico de Chakra e hiso que impactara directamente en el cuerpo de Toneri, haciendo que el albino destruyera parte de su castillo y saliera a la superficie en donde se encontraba la mujer que con tanto anhelo vino a rescatar.

— ¡Hinata! — Exclamo su nombre con total admiración, hay estaba, dentro de una jaula hecha por lo que parecían ser barrotes de oro, se encontraba la hermosa figura de la descendiente de Hamura Ōtsutsuki — ¡Solo espera! ¡Definitivamente voy a traerte de vuelta!

— ¡Es inútil! — Dentro del polvo que hiso el último ataque de Naruto, Toneri dijo con total seguridad — Hinata ahora es mía, me pertenece, mejor termina de entenderlo y vete de aquí… Uzumaki.

— Tendrás que obligarme tu mismo, porque no me iré… ¡Hasta que ella venga conmigo! — Sonrió Naruto, demostrándole a su enemigo la brillante sonrisa que en el pasado elimino el odio que muchos villanos poseían en su corazón.

— Ya veo… — Toneri fue cubierto por un Chakra parecido al del joven Uzumaki, solo que el suyo era de un color verde jade — ¡Entonces perece con tu resolución!

Una enorme hoja que sobrepasaba el tamaño de la misma luna, que por cierto era el lugar en donde ambos adversarios batallaban ferozmente, cayó en picada sobre el cuerpo del hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Enterrándolo bajo la tierra, y haciendo que aparentemente, estuviera visiblemente derrotado.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — Dentro de los barrotes de oro, la fina y melodiosa voz de Hinata exclamo el nombre de su amado — ¡Yo sé que puedes! ¡Siempre has demostrado que el destino no es nada frente a ti! ¡Siempre te has levantado y luchado hasta el cansancio! — La mirada perlada de la Hyuga admiro el enorme cráter en donde ahora estaba enterrado el rubio Uzumaki — ¡Sal y véncelo de una vez, Naruto-kun!

— Mujer, es inútil. Mi último ataque consumió la vida de ese hombre, Naruto Uzumaki… ahora es parte de la ya casi destruida, historia Shinobi — Aseguro ciegamente el albino Ōtsutsuki — Ahora, retomemos la ceremonia en donde la dejam…

— ¡Hinata!

La sorpresa y expectación fue totalmente visible en el siempre semblante sereno de Toneri. El albino jamás espero ver lo que a continuación ocurriría frente a él.

Cientos de clones de sombra emergieron desde el profundo cráter y subieron como águilas en vuelo hacia el cielo de la luna. El Chakra amarillo de Naruto estaba impregnado en cada uno de ellos y debido a eso, el oscuro escenario parecía estar iluminado por cientos de estrellas fugaces.

Entonces, en cada uno de los clones del rubio Uzumaki fueron creándose la técnica que lo hiso convertirse en la Segunda Venida de Minato Namikaze. La esfera azulada que giraba como un mismísimo espiral, fue naciendo en la palma de cada uno de los cientos de clones de sombra.

— ¡Rasengan! — La voz de cada uno de los clones exclamo el nombre de la técnica que hoy en día lo representaba y además, le permitió crear cientos de milagros en el actual mundo Shinobi.

Luego de eso, una enorme explosión se escuchó en cada lugar de la luna y el castillo del Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

Al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron miles de minutos para el rubio de ojos azules, la figura de Toneri salió de la enorme cortina de humo que creo su último ataque. Pero había una diferencia, a pesar de que el Chakra verde jade cubriera su cuerpo y no permitiera ver su piel, el rubio se dio cuenta que los Rasengan que lo golpearon le causo el daño esperado.

— Naruto… Uzumaki… — Por primera vez, Toneri pronuncio su nombres con total desagrado y odio — Es hora de que esto finalice, llego el momento en donde uno de los dos caiga de una vez — En su mano, una enorme cantidad de Chakra verde se concentró ferozmente — ¡Muere, Uzumaki!

Para sorpresa de Toneri, el rubio no se movió ni un milímetro de su ubicación. Es más, sonrió serenamente y saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela roja que hiso que la Hyuga, aun encerrada detrás de los barrotes de oro, abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

— Hinata… — Esta vez no exclamo su nombre, solo la miro unos segundos y luego fue caminando hacia el ataque de Toneri que estaba formando una figura parecida a la de un láser — Solo espérame un momento, dentro de poco… volveremos a casa.

La Hyuga lloro nuevamente, pero esta vez no lo hiso por dolor o sufrimiento. No, ella lloro de pura felicidad al ver como su amado se lanzaba por última vez hacia su rival, dispuesto a terminar el combate de una buena vez.

La tela roja que Naruto poseía en su mano derecha, fue cubierta por su puño y ese mismo puño impacto sobre el láser de energía verde de Toneri.

— Toneri, tu cometiste un grave error, ya que desde el inicio habías perdido esta batalla — Dijo Naruto, ahora corriendo hacia el frente en donde se encontraba Toneri — Al igual que una bufanda, los sentimientos son creados lentamente para que sean más fuertes y duraderos, al igual que una bufanda, son tejidos con mucha precisión para que le transmitan su calidez a la persona que aman — El Chakra amarillo del rubio Uzumaki abandono su cuerpo y se concentró únicamente en su brazo derecho — ¡Es por eso! — Mediante un golpe puro, Naruto desasió la energía de Toneri y llego con mucha rapidez frente al rostro sorprendido del albino Ōtsutsuki — ¡Que los sentimientos de Hinata!... ¡Fueron los que me dieron la victoria desde el principio!

Fue así, que el puño seco de Naruto golpeo el rostro escéptico de Toneri, generando un enorme cráter debajo de ellos que destruyo el suelo y haciendo que la fuerza del rubio Uzumaki, mandara hacia el frente al descendiente de Hamura.

— Me derrotaste… con un… solo… golpe… — Incrustado en el extremo de una pared solidad, Toneri se dio cuenta del final que ahora hacia presencia en su vida.

Naruto lo miro y luego se elevó en el cielo.

Llego frente a los grilletes de oro que mantenían cautiva a la joven Hyuga y después de golpear fuertemente la cerradura hecha por el albino, Hinata fue libre nuevamente del encierro.

No necesito un segundos más para lanzarse sobre los cálidos brazos de su amado, pegarse a si pecho y dejarse sentir protegida por el hombre que vino a buscarla a la mismísima luna.

Muchos sucesos ocurrieron después de eso, claro que nombrarlos uno a uno haría que el flujo y transcurso de esta historia se volviera algo tediosa. Pero, lo importante para ambos ninjas fue lo que a continuación marcaria sus vida para siempre.

Muchos festejan una victoria mediante un enorme brindis, otros con algún festival y existen muchas formas más.

Pero nuestra pareja lo hiso de otra forma.

Justo en medio del cielo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la figura de dos personas, una de cabello rubio que cargaba a la segunda de largo cabello azul oscuro. Ellos han luchado desde hace años, han experimentado perdidas inimaginables que son imposibles de sustituir con alguna posesión, pero de alguna forma han logrado seguir hacia delante.

Justo ahora estaban juntos, uno se tardó más que el otro en darse cuenta que su felicidad siempre estuvo frente a él, pero ahora que lo había descubierto, no la dejaría ir jamás.

El cálido y casto beso que se dieron en el cielo, teniendo solo a la luna y a las miles de estrellas como fieles espectadores, fue el broche de oro… que conecto por siempre sus caminos.

Los caminos, que siempre debieron haber estado juntos… desde un inicio.

 _ **10 Años Después**_

En una casa de clase alta se podía ver como una hermosa mujer tejía con una sonrisa en su rostro dos hermosas bufandas rojas, solo que esta ya no era para su amado sino para el fruto del amor de ambos.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando en la terraza, aunque solo estaba calentando actualmente, Konoha estaba nevando lo que demostraba que ya estaban en Época Navideña y pronto iniciarían las fiestas de año nuevo.

— ¡Papá/Papá! — Dos voces se escucharon desde la entrada de la sala.

En menos de 2 segundos emergieron dos pequeños niños.

El mayor poseía 10 años de edad, su apariencia se podía describir como un mini Naruto, poseían el mismo color de cabello y mismos ojos azules, las únicas diferencias es que el tono de piel era blanco y sus ojos azules un poco más intensos.

La menos poseía 8 años de edad, su cabello era azul oscuro y usaba un lindo peinado de princesa, su piel poseía un tono blanco y también tenía los mismos ojos azules de su padre.

Boruto Uzumaki.

Himawari Uzumaki.

Los hijos que nacieron en el matrimonio del Héroe, Naruto Uzumaki y la Princesa del Byakugan, Hinata Hyuga, los hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuga.

— Juega conmigo-Dattebasa — Boruto abrió la puerta de la terraza y se lanzó sobre su padre.

— Conmigo también, papá — Himawari siguió el ejemplo de su hermano mayor y se lanzó a su ya caído padre.

— Afuera hace frio, pónganse una sudadera — Les pidió la matriarca de la familia.

— Oigan, no hagan enfadar a su madre — Les dijo Naruto sonriendo — Ella es muy fuerte-Dattebayo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¡Triunfo el #TeamNaruHina! — Exclamo de forma orgullo la Maou Serafall Leviathan — Se los dije a todos, tengo un buen ojo en esas cosas.

— " _Así que ella es con quien ahora compartes tu vida, Naruto" —_ Pensó Yasaka con sentimientos encontrados. Una parte estaba feliz de que el amor de su vida encontrara su alma gemela, pero la otra parte estaba triste porque debido a los acontecimientos… ella no era esa alma gemela que el tanto buscaba.

— Oka-sama — Kunou jalo la vestimenta de su madre — ¿Tu amas a Otou-sama?

Yasaka entendió de inmediato que pasaba, Kunou estaba confundida al ver como su padre compartía de forma tan amorosa con una familia en la cual ella no se encontraba.

— Claro que lo amo. Pero sabes, tu padre y yo no estamos juntos ya que pertenecemos a 2 dimensiones diferentes, ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? Es como si el viviera en el Cielo y yo en la Tierra — De alguna forma ella quería que su hija lo entendiera.

— Ya veo — La princesa comenzó a meditar lo que sucedía — ¡Abuelo Rikudo!

Para sorpresa de Yasaka y los precentes, Kunou llamo de forma muy espontanea al ser que los había reunido.

— **Dime, pequeña princesa.**

— ¿Tú nos enviaras a esa Dimensión, cierto?

— **En mi plan, que se reúnan y entre todos eviten el mal que se aproxima.**

— Entiendo. Entonces si vamos Oka-sama podrá volver a ver a Otou-sama, ¿Verdad?

— **Bueno, esa es la idea.**

— Gracias, abuelo Rikudo — Kunou giro a ver a su madre quien la veía sorprendida por la falta de tacto con la que su hija hablaba con un ser que podía derrotarlos — Oka-sama debe enamorar de nuevo a Otou-sama, no es tan difícil, siempre escucho como dicen que Oka-sama es la mujer más bella de Kioto y muchos dicen que eres una de las más hermosas de mundo, incluso escuche al señor Azazel decir que le gustaría hacer chu-chu… aunque no entendí eso último.

Yasaka fulmino con la mirada al Ángel Caído y con sus manos le hizo la seña clásica de: _"Voy a matarte lentamente",_ ocasionando que el Líder de Grigori temiera por su vida al instante.

Lo que Kunou decía era algo que solo un ser inocente podía pensar, aunque mentiría si afirmara que ella no pensó eso antes, pero hacerlo sería estar dispuesta a romper una familia, una hermosa familia, la familia que Naruto había formado con aquella bella y noble mujer.

Ella sería capaz de hacer, sería capaz… ¿De seducir a Naruto Uzumaki?

— **Ahora procederé a enviarlos a Konoha. La razón de traerlos todos fue para que una parte llegara a las Naciones Elementales y la otra regresara para platicarles a sus aliados sobre la Alianza, ¿Están de acuerdo con mi plan?**

— Está bien. Solo iremos los Líderes, ósea Yasaka, los Maou, Serafines y Azazel — Sirzechs miro a su hermana menor y a los demás presentes — Aunque sería bueno que Odín-sama viniera como consultor y alguno de los jóvenes como medio de tratado. Rias y Sona, aunque me gustaría llevarlas necesito que ustedes y sus noblezas organicen una reunión con los jóvenes que forman al Equipo DxD, pero Ravel — El Maou Rojo miro a la cuarta hija de los Phoenix quien lo miro sorprendida — Tu vienes con nosotros.

— Yo también iré — Para sorpresa de todos, Vali Lucifer afirmo seriamente — Quiero luchar son Sasuke Uchiha a la primera oportunidad.

— Estas demente, Vali — Le rebatió su rival, Issei Hyodou — ¿Quieres luchar con un tipo que puede partir un meteoro a la mitad?

— **Jejeje, está bien, puedes ir. Necesito que todos los que van a ir se agrupen para tele transportarlos hacia las Naciones Elementales.**

Los presentes asintieron y se agruparon en un pequeño círculo, circulo que brillo y desapareció mediante un fuerte brillo de energía.

Un gran sabio dijo una vez: _"El Mundo está cambiando y debes cambiar junto a él"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo II (Parte II) The End.**_

 _ **Y así finalizamos con el Capítulo II de esta Historia, cuando la empecé dije que si tenía buen recibiendo la continuaría, y como casi llego a los 40 Reviews pues aquí está la Secuela.**_

 _ **Hoy terminamos con los Logros de Naruto Uzumaki y compañía, y debo decirlo, ¡Ame narrar la batalla de GaiVsMadara! Por Dios, parte de iniciar esta historia fue para ese momento y ame hacerlo, de verdad ame hacerlo porque Gai es de lo mejor que tiene Naruto y ruego a Dios que en Boruto: Naruto Next Generation el buen Gai recupere sus piernas para al menos poder caminar.**_

 _ **A todos los que apoyaron el Capítulo I les doy mis más sincera gratitud, si seguimos juntos vendrá el Capítulo III y viceversa.**_

 _ **Estoy en la Universidad y aunque seguimos en Vacaciones mis Exámenes finales fueron pospuesto para luego de Vacaciones por problemas en la Universidad, los empiezo este Lunes, les juro que saque tiempo para sacar lo más rápido este capítulo que por cierto fue mucho más largo que el primero, casi 4.000 palabras más.**_

 _ **Espero que lleguemos a los 50 Reviews con este Capítulo, jejeje.**_

 _ **Por cierto, la batalla de NarutoVsToneri me fue prestada por el Usuario: ReyEvolution, uno de los mejores Escritores de todo Fanfiction, un verdadero genio y buen amigo mío, lean sus historias porque lo valen, incluso vemos clases juntos en la Facultad de Medicina.**_

 _ **Pero ya en serio, les agradezco el enorme apoyo y cualquier duda escríbanme en privado y les juro que las responderé, como 10 usuarios lo hicieron y les respondí como mucho gusto, un enorme saludo y éxitos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego!**_


End file.
